Fénix
by Quetzaly-Taisho
Summary: Nuba decide que es momento para que su rey y su reina se vuelvan a encontrar, pero...¿Cómo lo tomarán Sessh y Kag al saberse que en su anterior vida fueron pareja?...un viejo enemigo vuelve dispuesto a acabar con la felicidad de Kag...quien tendrá que entrenar para poder proteger a los que quiere. (criaturas místicas y más)
1. corazón roto

_**CAPITULO 1: CORAZÓN ROTO.**_

Una hermosa joven, de ojos azules y largo cabello azabache con reflejos azulados se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su habitación hacia uno de los jardines del castillo donde residía, recordando cada uno de los momentos que tuvo para vivir y ser feliz a lado de quien ama…

—Nunca llegue a imaginar que mi felicidad estaría a lado de él, a lado de mi amor, a lado de Sesshomaru.

—Todavía se me hace imposible creer que él, un youkai que se decía ser alguien sin sentimientos me tomara a mi como su mujer.

Todo se dio de una forma un tanto inesperada…

_:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:_

_Era una hermosa noche de luna llena, ya llevamos un año en nuestra búsqueda de los fragmentos de shikon y de Naraku, pues el muy desgraciado sigue escondido de nosotros y no tenemos ni pista de él._

_Inuyasha, hace un tiempo que él ya no se comporta igual con nosotros, ahora esta más distante, aunque la verdad yo se cual es la razón de ese comportamiento tan hostil que tiene con nosotros…_

_Después de una de las muchas batallas que tuvimos contra Naraku, en la cual a parte de nosotros, estuvieron Kikyo y Sesshomaru, él se fue detrás de kikyo la cual se encontraba herida aunque no eran grave, ese día mi corazón se rompió un poco más al darme cuenta que Inuyasha jamás me vería como una mujer, si no que siempre seré para él su compañera de búsqueda y una muy buena amiga._

_-Kagome, ¿estas bien?-_

_-ehh… si estoy bien Sango ¿Por qué preguntas?-_

_-lo que sucede es que tengo un rato diciéndote que si no quieres ir a las termas que están aquí cerca-_

_-ahh, discúlpame Sango es que estaba un tanto perdida en mis pensamientos- respondió un poco apenada la joven azabache- y… si vamos hace mucho que no tenemos un baño relajante-_

_- si, ¡yo tambien quiero ir!- dijo el pequeño Shippo_

_Después de acomodar las cosas que necesitarían para su baño, las jóvenes y el pequeño kitsune, se dirigieron a las termas, no sin antes dejar a kirara haciendo guardia para que el monje pervertido no fuera a espiarlas._

_Ya en las termas…_

_-ahh!, que delicioso se siente-dijo la azabache hundiéndose un poco mas en el agua _

_-si, tienes razón, sientes como se relajan todos tus músculos-afirmo la castaña_

_Luego de asearse, la castaña se aventuro a romper el silencio…_

_-oye Kagome, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- pregunto un tanto dudosa la castaña_

_- sí, claro-mientras tanto la morena seguía en su labor de asear a Shippo_

_-¿tú sabes que le sucede a Inuyasha?-listo ya había preguntado ahora solo faltaba ver la reacción de su amiga._

_Al escuchar esa pregunta, la mirada de Kagome se volvió sombría, claro que sabia que era lo que le sucedía a Inuyasha._

_-si, Sango, lo que sucede es que Inuyasha se ve a escondidas con kikyo- mientras le decía la razón del cambio de animo de Inuyasha, la voz de Kagome se fue quebrando hasta quedar en un simple murmullo._

_La castaña estaba realmente apenada, aunque ya se daba una idea del porqué del comportamiento de Inuyasha._

_-Kagome realmente lo siento no debí preguntar, lo siento mucho no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal-_

_-no te preocupes Sango, tu no tienes la culpa- la azabache trato de sonreírle a su amiga aunque lo único que le salió fue una mueca quede sonrisa no tenía nada._

_-tu tranquila Kagome, ese perro tonto no te merece- el pequeño__kitsune_

_Después de un rato en el que estaban sumidas en un silencio un tanto incomodo, la primera en romperlo fue Sango._

_-creo que deberíamos regresar-_

_-sí, es lo mejor ya nos hemos demorado mucho-_

_Salieron de las termas y se vistieron, ya listos emprendieron el camino de regreso hacia el campamento, poco antes de llegar a el, Kagome logro visualizar una mancha roja que se alejaba del campamento, de inmediato supo que se trataba de Inuyasha, así que sin más se dispuso a seguirlo sin saber lo que el destino le tenía preparado._

Esa noche cometí el error de seguir a Inuyasha, aunque fue el mejor error que pude cometer en toda mi vida.

_Por suerte o desdicha de la joven ojimarron, pronto le dio alcance a su adorado hanyou. _

_Así que escondió su presencia y su aroma para poder pasar de desapercibida (lo cual pudo lograr gracias al entrenamiento que recibió de por parte de la anciana Kaede) y se oculto detrás de un árbol, el cual estaba lo suficientemente cercano para escuchar y ver lo que acontecía, pero lejano para no ser vista, al momento que logro enfocar su vista para saber quien acompañaba a Inuyasha, su corazón entristeció al saber que de nuevo había ido a verse con su antecesora._

_-Kikyo- pronuncio el joven orejas de perro mientras encerraba en cálido abrazo a la miko muerta_

_-Inuyasha- correspondiendo el abrazo Kikyo hizo la pregunta del millón- ¿ya has elegido a quien de las dos vas a escoger?- pregunto mirando esos ojos dorados con un poco de miedo y tristeza al pensar que podía escoger a su encarnación._

_- no sé por qué me preguntas eso, si sabes que a la que siempre ame, amo y amaré es a ti Kikyo- respondió el hibrido mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a la miko._

_-¿y Kagome?, ella también te ama, que pasará con ella- pregunto la miko muerta con fingida preocupación._

_- __ella no significa nada para mi, solo es un detector de fragmentos- contesto mientras se acercaba para besar a la miko apresada entre sus brazos_

_Una joven azabache no pudo estar más tiempo ahí, porque si se quedaba su corazón terminaría por romperse aun más de lo que ya se encontraba, así que dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, internándose más en ese obscuro bosque, mientras sus lágrimas salían con toda libertad, sin que ella se preocupara por retirarlas, lo único que quería era menguar un poco de ese dolor que le oprimía el pecho y que mejor forma que sacarlo que llorar aunque sea un poco._


	2. desicion

**¡HOLA! Primero que nada quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por actualizar hasta ahora pero entre la escuela y mi cas pues se me hizo un poco difícil, otra de las razones (y la de mayor peso) fue que mi mamá sin querer me borro el capitulo y cuando lo trate de volver a escribir mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones a no se dónde y pues hasta ahora le dio por regresar.**

_"fnjdbcjcbjdbchj_"**lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos del personaje**

**Bueno sin más a leer…**

**DECLAMIER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE TODOS SON DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

_...::EL MIEDO ES NATURALEN EL PRUDENTE, Y EL VENCERLO ES LO VALIENTE::..._

_CAPITULO 2: DECISIÓN_

_La pequeña miko estaba tan destrozada, aun así tenía que ser fuerte ya no iba a permitir que un hanyou que no se merece su amor, la siga tratando como un objeto ni la menos precie por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse por sí sola, se lo iba a demostrar, le enseñaría que podía ser tan o hasta más fuerte que Kikyo, y lo tenía decidido…_

— _¡Seguiré entrenando y seré mucho más fuerte para poder valerme por mi misma, le demostrare que puedo ser más fuerte que Kikyo y que yo no soy la copia de nadie!—dijo Kagome con mucha de terminación— ¡verán quien es Kagome Higurashi!- dictamino, aunque poco después su mirada se ensombreció al recordar a cierto joven peliplata._

—_también olvidaré a Inuyasha, ya no aguanto más que él se valla con Kikyo y yo como tonta esperando a que se decida por alguna de las dos, pero está más que claro que él ya hizo su elección, y para mala suerte de mi pobre corazón no he sido yo la elegida— Kagome estaba tan perdida en su monologo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia que estaba cerca de ella._

— _¿Podrías dejar de hacer ruido?-dijo una voz asustando a Kagome._

— _¿quién anda hay?- pregunto temerosa, ya que no tenía ningún arma con que defenderse y aun no sabía usar al cien sus poderes._

—_mhp, ¿siempre eres tan escandalosa humana?- pronuncio la persona o mejor dicho demonio portador de aquella voz, al momento de salir de entre las sombras._

— _Sesshômaru, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto la azabache al reconocer a quien le hablaba o más bien callaba._

—_Más bien debería de preguntar, ¿qué haces tú aquí humana?-pregunto el youkai mientras observaba la luna llena._

—_primero que nada, ¡me llamo Kagome no humana, así que llámame por mi nombre, segundo yo voy a donde se me pegue la gana y tercero no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!- dijo todo esto mientras terminaba gritándole al ser que se encontraba frente ella, aunque a penas termino de pronunciar cuando ya tenía una gran mano con garras rodeándole el cuello, impidiéndole respirar._

— _Escúchame bien humana, nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a gritar pues será lo último que hagas y yo te digo como se me da la gana-dijo el peliplata viendo directamente a los ojos de la joven, perdiéndose en esas lagunas achocolatadas "que rayos porque no puedo dejar de ver a esta humana a los ojos, pero ha sido de los pocos que logran sostenerme la mirada, a parte ella es distinta a los demás humanos y no solo por su poder, el cual es bastante elevado, lástima que sea una humana, pero ¿qué estupideces estoy pensando?"-considérate afortunada pues muchos más han muerto por menos de lo que tu acabas de hacer- termino mientras ejercía un poco mas de fuerza en su agarre, aunque sin llegar a lastimar a la miko que estaba entre sus garras, solo lo suficiente como para espantarla y después dejarla caer sin ningún cuidado al suelo._

_-"¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¿Por qué no pude alejar mi vista de la suya?, pero es que sus ojos son tan hermosos aunque sean tan fríos, nunca me había fijado que parecen oro, ¡qué diantres estoy pensando! ¿Cómo me pueden parecer hermosos los ojos de Sesshômaru?" al darse cuenta del camino de sus pensamientos, la miko no pudo si no sonrojarse tanto como un jitomate._

—_Mhp- "¿por qué se sonroja esta humana?" pensaba mientras veía que la joven se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de su ropa_

—_No deberías de llorar por el estúpido hibrido de Inuyasha- a la joven esa frase le tomo por sorpresa, tanto que solo pudo quedarse callada "porque le dije eso a la humana" pensó el Inu mientras se giraba para seguir su camino hacia donde estaban sus acompañantes._

—_Gracias- pronuncio la miko mientras que veía alejarse al demonio peliplata, al mismo tiempo que ella volvía con una pequeña sonrisa por el camino que la llevo hasta a aquel prado._

_:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:_

—_Gracias- fue lo que escucho el inu-youkai al estar no muy lejos de la miko, mas nunca se volvió, pues su olfato le decía que la joven ya se marchaba del lugar, aparte de que lo considero una acción inútil._

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**SI LO SE, ESTA MUY CORTITO PERO FUE LO QUE MAS ME PUDO DAR MI INSPIRACION, LA CUAL ANDA UN POCO (SI UN POCO…¬¬) FLOJA, PERO TRATARE DE QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SEA MAS LARGO.**

**Se despide: **

…**:: valky::…**

_**me regalas un REVIEW?**_


	3. regalo

**¡HOLA! ESTOY DE REGRESO n.n AQUI LES TRAIGO LA CONTINUACION DE EMBRUJADA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE LO HICE MAS LARGO A MODO DE COMPENSACION POR EL ANTERIOR. **

**SIN MAS A LEER.**

**ACLARACIONES:** _"afwgefgsd"-pensamientos del personaje_

___—_sjhdjgasghgas-diálogo

**DISCLAMIER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE (A EXCEPCION DE SAKI Y NUBA) TODOS SON DE RUMIKO-SENSEI**

* * *

"La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener" Gabriel García Márquez.

_EMBRUJADA_

_CAPÍTULO 3: EL REGALO_

_Poco tiempo había pasado desde que la azabache tomara su decisión y que se encontrara con aquel youkai de mirada ambarina, en ese momento el grupo de viajeros al que pertenecía había decido que era momento de tomar un muy merecido descanso después de varias horas de caminata._

_En lo que Sango y Kagome se disponían a preparar lo que sería la comida, el monje Miroku y el pequeño Shippo se dirigieron a un riachuelo cercano para llenar las botellas de agua, mientras tanto Inuyasha montaría guardia por si algún demonio se atrevía a atacar._

_Se encontraban tranquilamente comiendo, cuando el pequeño Shippo comenzó a llorar._

— _¡Kagome! ¡Inuyasha se comió mi pescado y me pego!- lloraba el kitsune en brazos de la joven a quien consideraba su madre._

— _Inuyasha- dijo la joven miko muy despacio llamando la atención del joven orejas de perro, el cual ahora miraba aterrado a la joven que le llamaba._

— _¡Kagome, espera no esp...!-pero un fuerte grito interrumpió al chico peliplateado— ¡ABAJO!- eso te mereces por molestar a Shippo- decía una miko furiosa mientras consolaba al zorrito._

_El peliplata aun esperando a que pase el efecto del conjuro, se dedicaba a murmurar maldiciones en contra de la miko y de su maldito rosario_

— _¡Kagome! ¡¿Por qué rayos me mandas al suelo?!-grito eufórico un medio-demonio, pero cuando la joven le iba contestar un grito llamo su atención…_

— _¡AUXILIOOO!-_

— _Viene del riachuelo, ¡vamos!- dijo la joven taijiya al momento de subirse en su fiel compañera Kirara siendo seguida por el monje Miroku, mientras Inuyasha tomaba a Kagome un sus brazos y la colocaba en su espalda para después salir corriendo siguiendo el camino que habían tomado sus compañeros._

_Al llegar al riachuelo se sorprendieron de ver a una joven siendo perseguida por un grupo de demonios con aspecto horrible._

—_HIRAIKOTSU! – el bumerán de Sango les había cortado el camino a los demonios, mientras Kagome se acercaba a la joven extraña._

— _¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto con preocupación, ya que podía a preciar como la joven traía unos raspones en sus brazos y piernas._

— _¡¿eh?!- la chica aun se encontraba agitada y un poco asustada._

— _¿Qué si te encuentras bien?-_

— _Ahh, si solo son unos rasguños nada del otro mundo- respondió con una sonrisa, pues la joven frente a ella le inspiraba confianza._

— _Entréguenos a la chica- ordeno un demonio de gran tamaño y de aspecto asqueroso, el cual parecía ser el jefe de los demonios._

—_eso nunca— dijo Inuyasha al momento de sacar a colmillo de acero de su vaina y adoptando una posición de batalla._

—_Inuyasha-llamo el monje- encárgate del más grande, yo me encargo del resto-dijo con calma obteniendo un asentimiento de parte de hanyou._

— _crees que un simple hibrido y un moje podrán contra nosotros, ja no me hagas reír- dijo con sorna el jefe de los youkais provocando la ira del medio-demonio._

— _¡Eso lo veremos!- gritaron los chicos al momento de lanzarse a pelear._

— _¡Viento cortante!- grito Inuyasha dándole fin a su enemigo._

— _¡Kazaana!- dice el monje al momento de retirar el rosario de su mano derecha y absorber a los monstruos restantes._

—_Bien creo que es momento de agradecerles-dijo la joven desconocida al momento de levantarse del suelo pues después de que hubieran llegado a socorrerla se dejo caer al suelo muerta del cansancio pero no lograr completar la acción pues estaba lastimada de un tobillo y sin poder evitarlo volvió a caer al suelo._

— _Déjame revisar- pidió la azabache- mmm al parecer te doblaste el tobillo- dijo al ver lo hinchado del pie- acompáñanos a nuestro campamento hay tengo las cosas necesarias para curarte-_

— _o no se preocupen estaré bien no quiero incomodarlos- decía la joven mirando a todos a un sentada en el piso._

— _no te preocupes a demás no se encuentra tan lejos y aparte debes tratarte si no quieres que se ponga peor- apoyo Sango al momento de ayudarla a levantarse siendo asistida por la azabache._

—_Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto Kagome mientras esperaba a que Inuyasha subiera a la joven en el lomo de kirara._

— _ohh, cielos disculpen mi mala educación, mi nombre es Saki, un gusto en conocerlos- se presento con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza(N/A: la apariencia de Saki es parecida a la de __Chitose Hibiya_ _de la serie chobits, la diferencia radica que Saki es mas alta, su pelo es castaño-rojizo y sus ojos son un tono café muy claro)__-un gusto Saki, yo soy Kagome, él es Shippo, ella es Sango, él es Inuyasha y él es el monje Miroku- apenas termino con las presentaciones cuando el monje ya tenia tomada de las manos a Saki…_

—_Hermosa señorita, ¿no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?- el bonzo* no pudo ser rechazado ya que cuando la mencionada iba a contestar lo encontró noqueado por el hiraikotsu y una furiosa Sango- usted nunca cambia excelencia- decía mientras arrastraba a un Miroku inconsciente de regreso al campamento._

…_._

— _Con esto te sentirás mejor-dijo la pequeña azabache mientras terminaba de aplicarle un ungüento preparado por ella misma._

_ —gracias, no se como agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi-_

—_Por que no nos acompañas a cenar, a parte necesitas descansar tu pie para que sane más rápido- argumento la castaña con una sonrisa._

— _No me gustaría incomodarlos- no te preocupes no hay problema, además Sango tiene mucha razón- aseguro la pelinegra con una enorme sonrisa…_

…

_Después de haber cenado y tras platicar un rato, todos se dispusieron a descansar pues mañana reanudarían su búsqueda de los shikon no kakera (N/A: creo que se escribe así, sino háganmelo saber n.n)_

_A mitad de la noche un joven hanyou se despierta al detectar un_ _olor muy conocido para él… "Kikyo", y sin más salió en búsqueda de aquella sacerdotisa resucitada._

_Kagome al escuchar el ruido de alguien alejarse, decidió levantarse para ver que sucedía, no se sorprendió al no ver al chico de ropajes rojos cerca, pues mientras descansaba había podido sentir la presencia de su encarnación, por lo que con mucho cuidado se levanto para luego internarse en el oscuro bosque… sin saber que era seguida por una persona…_

_Siguió caminando, la verdad poco le interesaba a donde iba lo único que quería era alejarse de aquel que le provocaba dolor... cuando se había cansado de caminar se dio cuenta que había llegado a un claro muy hermoso rodeado de flores de distintas clases y tamaños._

_Se dispuso a descansar un rato mientras aclaraba sus pensamientos…_

"_valla, aun me duele saber que Inuyasha se encuentre con ella, me duele reconocer que para mi no hay lugar en su corazón, pero yo tengo la culpa, yo bien sabia a lo que me enfrentaba al pedirle que me dejara permanecer a su lado, pero no mi maldito corazón que se aferro con uñas y dientes al amor que aun siento por él" de pronto los pensamientos de la chica se desviaron hasta un youkai plateado y ojos dorados, tan fríos y penetrantes, recordó la forma en que se le quedo mirando y sin poderlo evitar en sus mejillas un tono rojizo se estableció…_

"_Kami, que hago pensando en Sesshomaru"_

_-¿hola? ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo una voz asustando a la pelinegra y haciendo que pegara un gran brinco._

— _ohh, Saki eres tu, me asustaste- dijo la chica recuperándose del susto_

—_disculpa no fue mi intención asustarte, solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien-Saki la veía con un brillo muy especial- ehh! ¿Porque lo dices?- es que tu rostro estaba rojo y pensé que podrías tener calentura o algo parecido- la castaña miraba divertida como la cara de la chica enfrente suyo volvía a adoptar un tono rojizo…_

—_No pasa nada, estoy bien- decía Kagome mientras movía sus manos a los lados, para Saki su reacción le parecía muy graciosa- ¿y que hacías aquí?-pregunto con curiosidad la castaña_

_-yo…pensaba un poco mi situación sentimental-_

— _No te preocupes Kagome, estoy segura de que él no es para ti y que en algún lugar se encuentra esa persona que es el verdadero dueño de tu corazón y de tu amor-la morena iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpida-o mira que hermosa se ve la luna- dijo Saki con su mirada fija en el oscuro firmamento que era adornado por millones de estrellas y una enorme luna llena…_

— _Tienes razón es hermosa-pronuncio al dirigir de igual forma que Saki su mirada al firmamento._

— _Kagome…_

— _¿Qué sucede Saki?-pregunto la sacerdotisa al momento de volver su mirada a la chica a su lado._

—_es momento de que me valla, pero antes quiero darte un regalo…_

— _¿A que te refieres?-pregunto al no entender lo que quería decir._

—_Si mi tiempo junto a ustedes se ha terminado, pero quiero entregarte un pequeño obsequio- respondió al momento de tomar las manos contrarias entre las suyas y recitar unas palabras en un leguaje desconocido para Kagome, al momento en que Saki termino, una luz salió de sus manos hasta posarse sobre las cabezas de las dos chicas…_

— _Tómalo, es para ti- dijo la castaña mientras veía como la luz bajaba de intensidad, la joven pelinegra estiro sus manos hasta alcanzar la luz que poco a poco tomaba la forma de un ave fénix, pero esta era distinta a las demás su plumaje era de un azul eléctrico muy llamativo en vez de los tradicionales tonos rojizo-naranja-amarillo._

—_Es muy hermoso, gra…- cuando la joven iba a agradecer el regalo se dio cuenta que Saki ya no estaba junto a ella…repentinamente un brisa llena de pétalos de flores la rodeo y escucho la voz de Saki _

_~ella te seguirá a donde quiera que vallas, cuidara de ti en la batalla que se aproxima y luchara a tu lado, sigue luchando Kagome, nunca te des por vencida y no dejes que nadie te pisotee, que muy pronto conocerás a tu compañero de toda la vida~_

_Apenas termino la brisa que la rodeaba y con ella de escucharse la voz de Saki, cuando se dio cuenta que ya amanecía._

— _Gracias…-dijo al viento mientras volvía la mirada a la hermosa ave que ahora reposaba en su hombro- veamos como te llamare…- el fénix la miraba curiosa mientras que movía su pequeña cabeza a los lados._

—_mmm ya sé te llamarás Nuba, ¿te gusta?-recibiendo como respuesta gorgoreo de parte del ave azulada- significa belleza- y sin más retorno de vuelta al campamento._

…

_Ya de regreso al campamento pudo ver a sus compañeros muy preocupados al no saber de ella, la primera que la vio llegar fue Sango, la cual rápidamente llego a su lado y la abrazó_

—_Kagome, ¿Dónde andabas? Estaba muy preocupada por ti, cuando desperté y no te vi, temí lo peor- dijo la joven exterminadora ya un poco más relajada al ver regresar a su amiga con bien._

—_no te preocupes Sango, estoy bien, solo salí a caminar un rato- respondió la azabache con una sonrisa._

—_oigan, ¿saben donde se encuentra Saki?- pregunto Shippo, quien se había dado cuenta que a parte de Kagome faltaba Saki._

— _Es verdad tampoco la hemos visto desde que nos despertamos-_

—_señorita Kagome ¿Qué ave es esa que trae en el hombro?- pregunto Miroku viendo con curiosidad al ave que venia con su amiga._

—_ahh!, es un fénix azul, me lo regalo Saki, pero al entregármelo desapareció- respondió con la vista perdida en el azul del cielo._

— _¡¿desapareció?!- gritaron Sango y Shippo al mismo tiempo viendo a Kagome como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza-si en cuanto me lo entrego ella desapareció-respondió la ojimarrón _

—_Bueno eso responde nuestra duda sobre el paradero de Saki-dijo Miroku mientras ponía un semblante pensativo._

— _¿Y como se llama tu fénix Kagome?-pregunto Shippo viendo con admiración al hermosa ave azulada._

_-su nombre es Nuba- le respondió al kitsune- muy lindo nombre y ¿Qué significa?-volvió a preguntar el zorrito-significa belleza-pues yo pienso que le va perfecto-opino Sango._

— _¡KAGOME!- todos voltearon con dirección al bosque de donde provenía el grito que habían escuchado y de donde salía un hanyou con ropajes rojos-¡¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?! ¡Solo nos retrasas con tus escapadas!-gritaba eufórico el hibrido pero no le duro el gusto cuando sintió que algo o mas bien alguien le daba picotazos en la cabeza-¡aléjate de mi avezucha!- todos rieron al ver al pobre medio-demonio luchar contra Nuba._

—_Nuba ven-llamo su dueña y ella como buena chica regreso de nuevo a su lado._

—_Ese pájaro no va a viajar con nosotros me escuchas Kagome- gruño Inuyasha al ver al ave regresar junto a Kagome, quien mantenía la mirada gacha hasta que…_

—_I-nu-ya-sha- Kagome deletreo el nombre del peli plata con una suavidad, que el chico con orejas de perro conocía muy bien, sus amigos mientras tanto se mantenían al margen pues la escena era muy común para ellos, y sin más el ojidorado espero su castigo sabiendo que lo tenía muy bien merecido-¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! CON QUE UN RETRASO EHH ESO ES LO QUE SOY PARA TI ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡TE DETESTO!- grito Kagome sacando un poco de todo el coraje que tenia en ese momento en contra de orejas de perro._

_Miroku, Sango, Shippo y kirara veían con desaprobación al chico enterrado en un agujero que tenía como mínimo de profundidad de __unos 50cm._

"_ese perro tonto jamás aprenderá"_

"_se lo tiene bien merecido"_

"_debería de aprender a valorar a la señorita Kagome"_

_Eran algunos de los pensamientos de los viajeros que pasaron al lado del aun enterrado Inuyasha y sin más siguieron el mismo camino por el cual Kagome ya se había marchado siendo acompañada por Nuba, dejando atrás al chico de ropajes rojos…_

* * *

**que les parecio?...les gusto?...como quedo?**

**dejen reviews se acepta de todo desde felicitaciones hasta tomatasos n.n**

**un review suyo alegra mi corazón...¿me regalan uno?**

**besos**

**se despide su amiga**

**..:::valky:::..**


	4. habilidades

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo! espero se la hayan pasado muy padre y aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

**DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE A EXCEPCION DE NUBA**

**_EMBRUJADA _**

**_HABILIDADES_**

_Una semana había pasado desde que Nuba formara parte del grupo, y hasta ese momento no habían encontrado más que un solo fragmento, ahora se dirigían al sur, pues surgieron rumores de que Naraku se encontraba escondido hay._

…_..._

_Llevaban días caminando, cuando llegaron a una pequeña aldea donde pararon a comprar más abastecimientos, pues la comida que Kagome llevaba no les alcanzo, además tenían que descansar un poco. _

_En el tiempo que estuvieron parados en la aldea, Nuba demostraba que era muy afectuosa con los pequeños, que se acercaron para poder admirarla y acariciarla._

…

_Hasta ahora ninguno de los viajeros tenia bastante conocimiento en cuestión de las habilidades que poseía Nuba, lo poco que sabían es que, al igual que un fénix normal, era inmune al fuego y que esta cada 500 años se consume para así de sus cenizas renacer el nuevo espécimen…_

…

_Después de abastecerse y de pedir indicaciones, los chicos retomaron su camino en la búsqueda de Naraku y los shikon no kakera, ya llevaban un buen tramo recorrido, cuando Inuyasha comenzó a gruñir a la nada…_

— _¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- pregunto el monje Miroku, mientras se ponía en posición de combate al igual que Sango con kirara y Kagome con Nuba._

—_Se acerca ese lobo apestoso- gruño aun mas fuerte, en ese momento se podía apreciar aun ya muy conocido remolino y detrás de este a dos youkais lobo muy agitados y cansados gritando su ya conocida frase: 'espéranos Koga'._

_Cuando se dieron cuenta el aludido ya se encontraba sobre un furioso hanyou mientras tomaba entre sus manos las de Kagome…_

—_Hola Kagome, ¿cómo has estado?-decía el okami (N/A: no sé si se escriba así, en caso de que la escritura esta errónea, les agradecería que dijeran si es el caso) Koga con una sonrisa en los labios, pero antes de que Kagome pudiera responder el comandante de los lobos ya había sido lanzado lejos por Inuyasha._

— _¡Aleja tus asquerosas manos de ella, lobo apestoso!- gruño el chico peli plata al pelinegro mientras se posicionaba enfrente de Kagome, quien se sintió extraña al no sentirse emocionada ni ilusionada por el hecho de que Inuyasha la celara._

—_aun lado pulgoso, que no vez que estoy hablando con mi mujer-ante lo dicho por Koga a Kagome le salió un gotita en la cabeza, no podía creer que el joven lobezno aun pensara que ella iba a ser su mujer, cuando ella simplemente lo veía como un gran amigo y buen compañero de batalla, los dos chicos se pusieron de inmediato en pose de pelea, pero antes de que el joven lobo e Inuyasha comenzaran a agredirse físicamente, alguien los detuvo y no fue precisamente Kagome con su conjuro ni los chicos viajeros que veían la escena con aburrimiento, sino fue más bien la nueva integrante del grupo, Nuba fue quien decidió que era momento de intervenir en esa ridícula discusión._

_Así que con la gracia que la caracteriza, emprendió vuelo y al estar a una altura considerable, dejo que varias de sus plumas azul-eléctrico cayeran con forma de cuchillas sobre el par de tontos que estaban discutiendo, los cuales rápidamente se alejaron del ataque y al instante volvieron la mirada al ave que los veía de una forma furiosa._

…

_Kagome, Miroku, Sango y Shippo que habían visto desde el momento en el que el ave fénix alzara vuelo hasta que atacara al pelinegro y al peliplata, seguían estupefactos, no podían salir del asombro cuando Nuba atacara con sus plumas convertidas en cuchillas y que ahora mirara a los chicos con furia._

_Pero antes de que alguno pudiera reponerse al shock, una fuerte explosión se escucho cerca del lugar donde estaban._

…

_Un joven Taiyoukai de mirada fría e inexpresiva, se encontraba peleando contra aquel ser al que perseguía en busca de venganza._

_Rin se encontraba un poco lejos de donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo, siendo cuidada por Jaken y Ah-Un de los youkais inferiores que Naraku enviaba._

…

_En cuanto pudieron recuperarse de él shock, los chicos salieron disparados hacia el lugar de la explosión, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Naraku siendo atacado por Sesshomaru y su Bakusaiga y un poco más alejados se encontraban Jaken y el dragón bicéfalo Ah-Un protegiendo a la pequeña rin de las hordas de youkais inferiores que el malvado hanyou enviaba. _

…

_Sesshomaru al instante había sentido la presencia de su medio hermano acercarse junto con la de un lobo y la de los humanos que lo acompañaban normalmente y la de ella, instintivamente su mirada se poso en Kagome, la cual lo miraba atentamente, pero, este pequeño momento de distracción fue aprovechado por Naraku para atacarlo, aunque el ataque fue interceptado por unas cuchillas azules._

…

_Nuba, la cual hasta ese momento había estado escondida entre las ramas de un árbol cercano a la zona de batalla, al ver que Sesshomaru estaba en peligro decidió intervenir, pues solo ella era sabedora de un gran secreto, secreto en el que estaban involucrados el Taiyoukai plateado y la miko azabache y no podía permitir que alguno resultara herido o muriera._

…

_Todos miraban escépticos a él azulada ave fénix que había protegido al peli-plateado mayor, la cual sin previo aviso se abalanzo en contra de Naraku, envuelta en un fuego azulado, el malvado medio demonio no esperaba un ataque de parte de aquella ave mística y que se suponía no debería de existir, pero si en la época futurística los demonios no existían, ¿Qué de raro tenía que existieran aves fénix en la época del Sengoku?, aunque esta vez su ataque con sus plumas no era con forma de cuchillas comunes si no que estas iban envueltas en el mismo fuego azulado que rodeaba a Nuba, pero que en un instante comenzó a rodear a Kagome._

…

_Kagome comenzó a escuchar una voz en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que una energía completamente azul la rodeaba…_

_~confía~ dijo aquella extraña voz_

_-¿_quién eres?

_~confía y dispara cuando yo te avise hacía el pecho del hanyou azabache~_

_-está bien, confió en ti, pero dime ¿Quién eres?_

_~ soy Nuba…_

…

_En el momento que Nuba ataco, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no desperdiciaron la oportunidad de atacar a Naraku._

_Inuyasha ataco con su conocido viento cortante y Sesshomaru con su Bakusaiga._

_Al mismo tiempo Nuba le daba la señal a Kagome lanzara una flecha impregnada con la energía de la pelinegra y la suya misma en contra de Naraku, los tres ataques se combinaron dando de lleno contra el pecho de aquel ser oscuro, pero con lo que no contaban era con la intervención de Hakudoshi, quien apareció por detrás de Kagome…_

…

_Miroku, Sango y Koga tenían bloqueado el paso por los youkais de Naraku, que bien, no eran fuertes, si eran un gran número, y sinceramente les estaban causando problemas, y en el momento en el que quisieron salir en ayuda de Kagome no pudieron puesto que en el momento en el que habían terminado con los monstruos, Kagura apareció cortándoles el paso…_

…

_Inuyasha no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pues Kanna salió a su encuentro, impidiéndole ir al rescate de Kagome…_

_..._

_Sesshomaru era el único que no "tenia" problemas pues los únicos que lo atacaban eran demonios inferiores, los cuales mataba con solo movimiento de su poderosa espada, de pronto escucho una voz en su cabeza…_

_~sálvala~_

_-¿_por qué debería de hacerlo?

_~ella es parte esencial en tu futuro~_

_-_mhp no me hagas reír

_~sálvala~_

-¿Quién eres?

_~yo…soy la guardiana de la joven reina de las criaturas místicas_

-¿criaturas místicas?

_~sálvala~ dijo por última vez aquella extraña voz en la cabeza de Sesshomaru, quien por un impulso corrió en dirección de la joven pelinegra, interceptando en el camino la alabarda de Hakudoshi, salvando la vida de la chica humana._

…

_Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver que Sesshomaru había salvado a Kagome de una muerte segura. No podían creer que aquel ser frio e indiferente que desprecia a la raza humana haya salvado a una chica perteneciente a dicha raza._

…

_Después de haber logrado detener a Hakudoshi y hacer que sufrirá grandes heridas las cuales por la gravedad lo obligaron a escapar junto con Naraku y las demás extensiones._

_El oji-dorado se volvió hacía la pelinegra que lo miraba incrédula, pero la siguiente pregunta formulada la dejo en un estado de shock…_

— _¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Sesshomaru viéndola directamente a sus orbes chocolate. Esas tres sencillas palabras descolocaron a Kagome, tanto que no pudo pronunciar palabra congruente…_

— _Etto…si…no…digo si- después de debatirse la joven miko respondió y sin más se quedo viendo los dorados ojos de él youkai frente a ella._

"_¿qué rayos? ¿Por qué diablos la salve? Bueno no puedo negar que esta humana me da algo de curiosidad" pero salió de sus pensamientos al ver al fénix azul posarse en el hombro de aquella humana…_

— _¿Dónde conseguiste es fénix, humana?- pregunto al momento que desviaba su mirada de la de Kagome y la posaba completamente en el ave azulada._

—_ehhh- la pregunta la había sacado del momento en el que se perdió en la mirada de él peliplata y la hizo reaccionar- mira Sesshomaru te agradezco infinitamente que me hayas salvado la vida, pero no puedes ir llamándome humana, como si fuera cualquier cosa tengo un nombre y es KA-GO-ME y respondiendo a tu pregunta Nuba fue un regalo- respondió la miko de forma desafiante._

…

_Nuba conociendo el carácter de él youkai enfrente de ellas, decidió intervenir antes de que acabara matando a su protegida_

_~tranquilícese por favor, no la valla a matar~ otra vez aquella voz desconocida volvió a sonar en la cabeza de Sesshomaru al saber que este estaba al borde de su paciencia con la chica humana._

_- _¿otra vez tú? ¿Quién eres?_- pregunto ya impaciente._

_~yo…soy Nuba-_

_-_¿y por qué te he de hacer caso? Si yo quiero puedo matar a esta insignificante humana, estaría haciéndole un favor al mundo al liberarlo de un ser tan insignificante-

~_no puede matarla ya que ella es una pieza fundamental en la batalla que se librara muy pronto contra aquel hanyou malvado~_

-mhp-

~_gracias joven lord~_

…

_Todos seguían sin entender porque Sesshomaru había salvado Kagome, pero estaban más sorprendidos de que no la haya matado por el simple hecho de que ella acababa de desafiarlo…_

_Jaken estaba estupefacto, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su amo acababa de salvar a la mujer de Inuyasha y además no la había castigado por su insolencia, no, si no que solamente la vio de manera fría y después se giro dirigiéndose hasta ellos para luego marcharse de aquel lugar._

…

_En cuanto Sesshomaru se marcho, un rayo de lucidez golpeo a Kagome haciéndole razonar a quien momentos antes había desafiado, que bien le había salvado la vida también podía habérsela quitado._

_Hasta ese momento sus compañeros se dirigieron a ella para ver como se encontraba…_

— _Wow amiga se necesita mucho valor para enfrentar a un youkai del nivel de Sesshomaru y salir viva, aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué no te mato?- dijo Sango mientras abrazaba a una aturdida azabache._

— _ni que lo digas, ni yo sabía que estaba haciendo-_

—_Señorita Kagome me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que pudiera combinar su energía con la de Nuba y dispararla en una de sus flechas espirituales - comento Miroku al acercarse al sitio donde se encontraban las dos mujeres, venia con unos raspones en la cara al igual que Sango pero no era nada grave._

—_sí, tal como dijo Miroku fue impresionante lo que hiciste Kagome-coreo el kitsune desde el lomo de Kirara._

— _Mi querida Kagome-se acerco Koga tomando de nuevo las manos de la chica entre las suyas- es momento de que me valla, pero prometo regresar pronto para verte- después se volvió hacia Inuyasha- y tu chucho es mejor que sigas cuidando a mi mujer si no te las veras conmigo- lo ultimo lo grito pues ya se alejaba envuelto en un torbellino de tierra._

—_Feh- el orejas de perro hizo un desprecio a las palabras dichas por Koga y se volvió a los demás chicos- creo que lo mejor será regresar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede._

— _tienes razón Inuyasha, de paso aprovechare la vuelta para regresar unos días a mi época- dijo Kagome._

— _Pues no se diga mas pongámonos en marcha- agrego Sango para después comenzar el camino de regreso a la aldea._

…

_Llevaban rato caminando en absoluto silencio, cada una metido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Sango decidió romperlo…_

— _Kagome, ¿Cómo fue posible que tu energía se combinara con la de Nuba?-_

—_eso ni yo lo sé Sango, solo escuche su voz pidiéndome que disparara y eso fue lo que hice- respondió mientras veía al ave que volaba sobre ellos._

— _¿Su voz?- volvió a preguntar la castaña aun sin entender- ¿la voz de quien Kagome?-_

— _Si, escuche la voz de Nuba en mi cabeza- respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Inuyasha que iba un poco más adelante que los demás iba escuchando atentamente la plática que sus amigos sostenían._

— _Vaya, no sabía que los fénix se pudieran comunicar telepáticamente con sus dueños-dijo Miroku con gesto pensativo._

— _Yo pienso-añadió Kagome- que son los misterios que envuelven a las criaturas mágicas- ante esto todos asintieron para mostrar que estaban de acuerdo._

…

_En otra parte del Sengoku, se encontraba un Taiyoukai siendo seguido de un pequeño demonio verde y una niña pequeña montada en el dragón bicéfalo Ah-Un, la cual admiraba la belleza del paisaje al momento del atardecer._

_El oji-dorado se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos que no tomaba importancia al espectáculo que se realizaba en esos momentos._

"_según lo que me dijo el fénix, eres una pieza fundamental en la batalla contra Naraku y en mi vida ¿no?, veamos que sorpresas traes contigo, Kagome" sentencio Sesshomaru mientras observaba el ultimo rayo de luz de ese día._

* * *

**que tal?...les gusto?**

**haganmelo saber por medio de un review se acepta de todo desde tomatasos hasta amenazas de muerte n.n**

**y perdonen si encuentran faltas o errores el capitulo lo temine mas dormida que despierta :9**

**se despide**

**...:::valky:::...**


	5. una despedida

**hola!...yo aqui reportandome, aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, ademas les aviso que le cambiare el nombre a la historia, no supe en que momento me desvie de lo que tenia visualizado, pero de todos modos me gusta lo que esta saliendo, asi que no hay de que preocuparse por que seguire con la historia n.n otra cosa abri una pagina en facebook ahi es donde me estare reportando pueden buscarme como Valkyria-taisho**

* * *

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* sueño Kagome _

"_fhdfbhjd" pensamientos_

_~sbdbubwubx~ habla de Nuba _

_**Una despedida.**_

_Habían llegado a penas hace unas horas a la aldea de la miko Kaede, todos se sorprendieron al ver llegar al singular grupo de viajeros ahora con un integrante más… _

_Después de poner al tanto de lo sucedido a la anciana Kaede, Kagome decidió que era buen momento para marcharse, pues Inuyasha había salido y no lo sentía cerca de la aldea…_

— _bueno chicos, es mejor que me valla antes de que Inuyasha regrese- decía la miko azabache desde la puerta._

— _está bien señorita, no se preocupe nosotros nos encargaremos de controlar a Inuyasha- decía el monje mientras posaba su mano en el trasero de Sango, quien no hizo esperar más el castigo del monje y le planto tremenda cachetada haciendo que el agredido diera un par de vueltas (N/A: del tipo que le da doña Florinda a don Ramón n.n)._

— _Ya vete amiga, yo me encargare de que todo esté en orden en lo que no estás- dijo Sango mientras veía con odio al pobre de Miroku que se encontraba sobándose la mejilla._

— _Kagomesita no se te olvide traerme un regalo- Shippo la despedía desde el lomo de Kirara._

— _Ahora si me voy, nos vemos luego- dijo mientras tomaba camino a el pozo devora huesos- Ahh, se me olvidaba regreso en tres días y por favor cuiden de Nuba- grito mientras seguía caminando._

…

_Ya había llegado al claro donde se encontraba el pozo, una brisa soplo mientras se dirigía a la orilla de él portal que le permitía viajar entre épocas, cuando llego a la orilla se preparo para saltar cuando una presencia la detuvo…_

…_. _

_Nuba había estado al pendiente de Kagome desde que arribaron a la aldea hasta que ella llego al pozo._

_Vigilándola desde lo alto, examinando cada lugar de aquel claro, decidiendo que no había peligro se poso en la orilla del portal ocasionando que su protegida la mirara…_

— _Ohh, Nuba me asustaste, pensé que era algún demonio- decía la azabache mientras veía al ave- tu también has venido a despedirme ¿verdad?-como respuesta recibió un asentimiento de la fénix- muy bien me voy, regresaren tres días-la joven estaba a punto de saltar cuando una voz la hizo desistir del intento._

— _¡Kagome!-gritaba un medio-demonio enfurecido._

— _Inuyasha, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto un poco nerviosa mientras lo veía llegar hasta donde se encontraba._

— _¡¿Cómo que qué sucede?! ¡Me desaparezco por un momento y tú aprovechas para escapar!-grito mientras se acerba más a la chica_

— _No estoy escapando ya te había dicho que aprovecharía el tiempo que paramos aquí en la aldea para volver a mi casa-_

— _¡No! Tú no vas a irte hasta que juntemos los fragmentos de la perla- decía en forma demandante mientras tomaba del brazo a la chica y comenzaba a llevarla de regreso a la aldea._

— _Inuyasha ¡abajo!- cito su conjuro mientras se zafaba del agarre del hanyou y volvía de nuevo al pozo y se preparaba nuevamente para saltar- me voy a mi casa y tu no vas a impedirlo-grito al chico enterrado-Nuba no permitas que Inuyasha me siga- volveré en 3 días-grito de nuevo y sin más se lanzo al interior del pozo._

…

_En la época actual, una joven salía de aquel pozo con la ayuda de la escalera que le había puesto su abuelo_

…_._

_En el Sengoku, Inuyasha se levantaba de agujero que realizo por culpa del conjuro y miraba despectivamente el pozo…_

— _si crees que tu mascota me va a detener estas muy equivocada ehh Kagome- gruño mientras se encaminaba al pozo y saltaba, pero con lo que no conto fue que alguien lo interceptaría al momento que saltaba._

…_._

_Nuba veía cada uno de los movimientos realizados por el chico de ropajes rojos, desde que se levantara hasta que se acercaba al pozo gruñendo que nadie lo detendría…_

_~eso lo veremos~ dijo Nuba mientras alzaba vuelo y se acercaba a un Inuyasha muy confiado._

_Al momento que el medio-demonio salto ella lo agarro con sus garras por los hombros impidiendo así que fuera a molestar a la joven pelinegra._

_Lo llevo a una altura considerable, que el chico por estar batallando para que lo soltara no observo…_

— _¡Suéltame pajarraco!-ladraba el peliplata tratando deliberarse, Nuba como una chica muy obediente soltó al orejas de perro, que ya estaba preparado para aterrizar pero con lo que no conto fue…_

…

_Kagome iba saliendo de la pagoda del pozo, se le notaba a leguas que estaba muy molesta…_

_-maldito Inuyasha, ¡quien rayos se cree para prohibirme venir a mi casa!-pensaba muy malhumorada- uhh, como me gustaría estar en el Sengoku y poder decirle "abajo"-_

…_._

_De vuelta en el Sengoku, Inuyasha estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, cuando el collar de obediencia se activo, mandándolo de bruces al suelo formando un gran cráter a su alrededor._

_~te lo tienes muy bien merecido~ pensaba Nuba mientras veía divertida al hanyou enterrado_

…

_De regreso a la época moderna…_

— _¡mamá! ¡Ya volví!-gritaba Kagome mientras entraba a su casa- ¿mamá?-pregunto al no recibir respuesta, así que se encamino a la cocina, donde encontró a la persona que buscaba._

—_ohh, Kagome hija que bueno que volviste-decía Naomi mientras sonreía a su pequeña- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?- pregunto con un poco de tristeza pues siempre que su hija regresaba era por muy poco tiempo._

— _Tres días, por cierto ¿Dónde se encuentran el abuelo y Sota?- pregunto al no ver a su hermano menor ni a su abuelo cerca._

— _Están en un viaje cortesía de la escuela de Sota- respondió la señora Higurashi-¿Cómo te ha ido en tu relación con Inuyasha y en el Sengoku?_

…_._

_Después de poner a su madre al tanto de la situación y comer, decidió que era momento de darse un buen baño, así que se dirigió al cuarto de baño, al llegar puso a llenar la tina, se desvistió y se metió a la tina._

_Ya llevaba buen tiempo dentro de la bañera, cuando comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos, repasando y analizando cada uno de los sucesos que han acontecido en las últimas semanas, inconscientemente en sus pensamientos comenzó a rondar la imagen de un joven Taiyoukai de pelo plateado y unos ojos dorados- tan fríos y cautivadores a la vez- susurro para luego caer en la realidad de en quien era el personaje que rondaba en sus pensamientos y sin poderse evitar un tenue sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas "aunque no puedo negar que es muy guapo" su sonrojo aumento "a lo mejor…"ahora competía en contra de un jitomate "ohh, Kami, en qué diablos estoy pensando" y el premio para el jitomate mas rojo es para….Kagome-valla ya es momento de que salga si no voy a parecer una pasita-_

_Después de asearse, se dirigió a su habitación donde se alisto para dormir, al terminar de alistarse la joven se acostó en su mullida cama y rápidamente se quedo dormida…_

_Se apreciaba a una hermosa joven de tez blanca como la nieve, ojos color topacio y de cabello largo y negro como la noche que estaba vestida con un hermoso kimono negro con detalles bordados en hilo dorado, se encontraba sentada en las raíces de un árbol de cerezo viendo hacia las estrellas, cuando bajo la vista para encontrarse con una persona, era un joven muy apuesto, el cual se acerco hasta donde ella estaba, le tendió la mano, la cual ella acepto gustosa y se levanto, al estar a su altura él la jalo hacia sí y sin más preámbulos la beso con todo el amor que sentía, al terminar el beso más de a fuerzas que de ganas, unieron sus frentes y se quedaron viéndose a los ojos…_

— _te amo Kagome-dijo en susurro solo para la joven que estaba frente a él._

— _yo también te amo…_

_Kagome ya no pudo saber el nombre de aquel joven que apareció en sus sueños, pues el despertador comenzó a sonar desesperadamente y la pelinegra no tuvo más remedio que despertarse y apagarlo._

_Sin poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente, se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha rápida, al salir se alisto para ir a la escuela, terminando de arreglarse, fue a la planta baja para poder dirigirse a la cocina, donde ya se encontraba su madre preparando el desayuno de las dos…_

— _Buenos días- saludo Kagome llamando la atención de su mamá._

— _Buenos días hija-_

— _¿te ayudo en algo?-_

— _no hija, siéntate ahorita te sirvo-_

_El desayuno pasó entre pláticas amenas provenientes de las dos mujeres de la casa…_

— _¡ya me voy!-_

— _cuídate-_

— _sí, nos vemos después-_

…

_Kagome iba tan distraída, que no se fijo que tres chicas se acercaban a ella hasta que las escucho gritar…_

— _¡Kagome!- gritaban tres chicas mientras corrían agitando su mano a forma de saludo._

— _Yuca, Eri, Ayumi ¡hola chicas!-saluda contenta la pelinegra, pues hacía tiempo que no las veía._

— _¡hola Kagome!, ¿ya te sientes mejor de tu salpullido crónico?- pregunto Eri (N/A: no se me ocurrió una enfermedad mejor u.u)_

—_ehh! "salpullido crónico, ¡abuelo!" así ya me encuentro mucho mejor- respondió Kagome mientras se dirigían a la entrada de la escuela._

…_._

_Las clases habían pasado sin la mayor novedad y ahora el cuarteto de chicas se dirigía al ya conocido restaurante de hamburguesas._

_Tres de las chicas se encontraban platicando amenamente, mientras la que no ponía atención a la plática estaba perdida en sus pensamientos…_

"_quien habrá sido aquel chico que apareció en mi sueño, es claro que la chica era yo pues él la llamo por mi nombre, valla sueños que tengo, aunque ese beso lo sentí muy real"_

—_Ahhh- sin darse cuenta ese suspiro había sonado de alguien muy enamorado, las chicas frente a ella se le quedaron viendo fijamente, haciendo sentir incomoda a Kagome._

—_Ehh, ¿Qué sucede chicas? ¿Por qué me ven así?-_

—_Kagome ¿Por qué suspiras?- pregunto Yuka con curiosidad_

— _ ¿acaso es por tu novio agresivo?-ahora pregunto Eri_

_En ese instante la mirada de Kagome quedo escondido bajo su flequillo…_

—_chicas dejen en paz a Kagome, cuando ella se encuentre lista nos contara sobre su vida amorosa- salió Ayumi defendiendo a la pelinegra que en ese momento levantaba la mirada al saberse defendida_

—_Gracias Ayumi- de verdad que estaba agradecida-pero creo que lo mejor será platicarlo de una vez-dijo con voz decidida mientras sus amigas esperaban la noticia- ya no estoy saliendo con él- lo dijo con una calma y una sonrisa._

— _¿Cómo?- pregunto Eri sin entender, las otras dos estaban con la misma interrogante._

— _Simplemente él hizo su elección y esa no fui yo- seguía con esa calma muy rara en ella, sus amigas se le quedaron viendo como si fuera un bicho raro._

"_no puede ser, la acaban de botar y ella se lo toma como si fuera lo más normal del mundo" pensaba Eri mientras veía con ojos desorbitados a la chica frente a ella._

"_esto es bueno, al fin voy a poder hacer que Kagome salga con Hojo" pensaba Yuka con un gesto decidido._

_Y Ayumi, por su parte estaba sonriéndole a la joven a lado suyo._

— _Y creo que me empieza a gustar su hermano- soltó de repente Kagome._

"_¡¿Qué?!" gritaba mentalmente Yuka mientras veía como se iban a la basura todos sus planes de casamentera._

—_Kagome…- Eri ya no pudo continuar por que Kagome la interrumpió abruptamente._

—_Chicas me tengo que ir, nos vemos después- decía desde la entrada del establecimiento._

_Ayumi al ver partir a su amiga lo único que pudo pensar fue "se feliz Kagome"_

…

—_ya regrese- _

—_Bienvenida hija ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Naomi desde la cocina._

— _Bien mamá, por cierto ¿Qué preparas?- pregunto mientras veía a su madre batir._

— _Masa para galletas, ¿me ayudas?-pregunto Naomi mientras sostenía en su mano un mandil._

— _¡Claro!- respondió contenta Kagome mientras se ponía el delantal y aseaba sus manos._

_Ya llevaban buen rato cocinando, cuando sonó el teléfono…_

—_Kagome- la llamó Naomi_

— _Sí – respondió mientras sacaba las ultimas galletas del horno-¿qué sucede?- pregunto al ver la cara de preocupación de su madre._

— _nada hija, solo te quería avisar que mañana voy a ir con tu tía Eimi, acaba de tener a su bebe y me hablo para ver si le podía ayudar por unos días- _

— _No te preocupes, voy a estar bien, por suerte mañana es fin de semana- la tranquilizó con una sonrisa._

_Después de eso las dos se fueron a descansar_

…

_Ya llevaba tiempo acostada y por más que lo intentaba no podía conciliar el sueño, en su mente aun rondaban los sucesos que se dieron en su sueño._

_Después de tanto darle vueltas en el asunto, Kagome quedo profundamente dormida_

…

_En la época del Sengoku, se podía observar perfectamente el cielo estrellado libre de toda contaminación a diferencia de la época moderna, Nuba se encontraba posada en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano al pozo cuando ve que en el cielo pasa una estrella fugaz, en ese momento lo supo…había llegado la hora…._

_~ya es tiempo ~ dicho esto Nuba cerró los ojos y una energía azulada comenzó a rodearla al mismo tiempo que esta comenzaba a rodear el pozo…_

…

_Del pozo que se encontraba en la época actual se veía salir la misma energía azulada, solo que esta tenía como destino a la joven azabache que descansaba tranquilamente en su habitación._

_Cuando la energía llego a su destino, comenzó a envolver a la chica, ocasionando que esta tuviera un sueño…_

_Se encontraba Kagome sentada en la orilla de aquel pozo que le permitía viajar entre dos épocas, se encontraba viendo tranquilamente el paisaje mientras dejaba que su larga cabellera azabache se meciera al son de la brisa que soplaba en ese momento._

_Estaba tan entretenida, que no vio a la joven que se acercaba a ella hasta que ella le hablo _

_~Kagome~ dijo con voz suave la joven misteriosa_

_-ehh- volteo la vista a la chica a lado suyo- ¿Quién eres?- detallo a la desconocida enfrente suyo, era alta muy alta, rasgos fino, de piel clara, ojos azules, pelo largo muy largo en un tono azul con tintes plateados, al nivel de la frente se podía apreciar una especie de tiara gruesa de tono dorado y al centro de esta una estrella alada, llevaba puesto un vestido largo con dos grandes aberturas en los costados de la cadera, el vestido tenia adornos simulando unas alas a la altura del pecho, donde tenía otra abertura, solo que esta era pequeña, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por unos guantes largos que llegan un poco más debajo de sus hombros, traía puestas unas botas azules con detalles dorados…._

_~tu respuesta a esa pregunta pronto será contestada~ escucho la voz de la ojiazul, en ese momento Kagome dejo de la lado el estar detallando a la chica que le hablaba~ ahora lo más importante es que te dirijas al sur y busques el bosque de las aves, pero tienes que ir sola ninguno de tus compañeros puede acompañarte, ahí conocerás a quien te ayudará a comenzar con tu entrenamiento~_

_- espera ¿Qué dijiste?, no…yo…no- antes de que Kagome pudiera siquiera terminar de decir palabra alguna, la chica desconocida comenzaba a desaparecer._

_~ recuerda ve al sur y busca el bosque de las aves, y no olvides que a donde quiera que vallas Nuba siempre te acompañara~ ahora si había desaparecido por completo, en ese momento todo se ponía oscuro…_

_Despertó de golpe, '¿Qué fue ese sueño?... ¿Quién era esa chica?... ¿Cómo sabía de la existencia de Nuba?' esas y más preguntas se agolpaban en su mente._

_Un ruido constante la saco de su momento de trance, buscando la fuente del ruido, descubrió que era el teléfono de la casa, así que perezosa se dirigió a la sala, levanto la bocina y cuando apenas iba a contestar, un grito la dejo aturdida…_

— _¡Kagome!-_

— _¿Qué sucede Yuka?- respondió con voz cansina- es muy temprano para que me llames ¿no?-_

— _¿temprano?, Kagome son las 12 de la tarde, para nada es temprano- respondió un poco alterada_

— _¡QUÉ!-de inmediato se le fue el sueño-¡¿las 12?! Lo siento Yuka te llamo luego- y sin dejar lugar a protestas, colgó_

_Salió disparada de la sala a su cuarto donde rápidamente se cambió su pijama por unos jeans y una blusa holgada, complementado su vestuario con unos tenis tipo choclo y sujetando su cabellera en una coleta alta. Al terminar de alistarse salió como bólido,__ llendo__ directamente a la habitación de su madre, más no se sorprendió al ya no verla ay, pues ella le había dicho que se marcharía temprano, aunque si estaba un poco triste, le habría encantado acompañarla hasta la central de autobuses, pero por quedarse dormida ya no pudo. _

_Al dar una mirada por la habitación descubrió que en la cama se encontraba una nota:_

_Kagome:_

_Lamento no haberte despertado para que pudieras acompañarme, pero te veías tan cansada, que preferí dejarte dormir, no te preocupes pronto nos veremos, cuídate mucho mi niña y ya sabes que estaré para ti siempre que me necesites._

_Atte.: tu mamá _

_P.d. te deje dinero en la cocina y llévate todas las galletas para tus amigos, recuerda que siempre hay algo mejor para cada uno de nosotros_

_Al terminar de leer la nota de su madre, la volvió a dejar sobre la cama, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina._

_Al llegar ahí almorzó un poco de fruta, después tomo el dinero y se dirigió al supermercado, ese mismo día regresaría al Sengoku así que tenía que comprar suficientes abastecimientos para ella y para dejarles a sus amigos, además ¿qué caso tenia quedarse en su época cuando su familia no se encontraba?_

…

_ —listo- dijo mientras terminaba de cerrar su ahora gigantesca mochila amarilla (más bien la bolsa de Mary Poppins xD), bien llevaba suficiente comida como para vivir fácilmente unos 2 meses._

_Dio una última revisada a sus cosas, al determinar que todo estaba listo, subió a su habitación y se cambió por su tradicional uniforme de colegiala, al estar lista nuevamente se dirigió a la cocina, tomo el enorme bolso y se dirigió a la pagoda del pozo._

_Al llegar dio una última mirada a su época y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al interior del pozo_

…

_Al estar de vuelta en la época de las guerras civiles, Kagome vio la salida del pozo como un gran reto, pues con lo que ahora pesaba su mochila, sería un reto titánico._

_Nuba que había estado al pendiente del pozo, tal y como su dueña selo pidió, sintió la presencia de ella, a parte de sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la entrada del pozo donde asomo su pequeña cabeza y pudo ver a Kagome viendo de mala forma la altura del pozo, al poder leer sus pensamientos supo que estaba buscando una forma de salir de aquel lugar sin tener ningún rasguño._

_La azulada ave seguía viendo atentamente todos y cada uno de los gestos de la chica, así que decidió ayudarla, soltando un trinar, llamo la atención de la chica…_

—_ohh, Nuba que alegría verte- dijo Kagome mientras veía como el ave descendía hasta donde se encontraba ella, al estar a la altura de los hombros femeninos, engancho sus garras en la blusa pero sin llegar a lastimar a la chica, y como si no pesara nada la saco fuera del pozo, al estar fuera del portal Nuba coloco suavemente a Kagome en el suelo, la cual aún estaba estupefacta, y es que como no estarlo ¡cuando un ave que tenía la estatura de Shippo, la saco a ella y a su mochilota del pozo sin ningún esfuerzo!…_

— _Gracias Nuba- dijo aun con la sorpresa en su voz._

—_¡Kagome!- escucho el grito de una voz infantil la cual rápidamente distinguió como la del pequeño kitsune, quien al estar lo suficientemente cerca se lanzó a los brazos de la chica humana que lo recibió gustosa, aunque del impulso los dos fueron a dar al suelo- ¡volviste!, pensé que ibas a tardar más tiempo en regresar, pero qué bueno que volviste- decía contento mientras resguardaba su rostro contra el pecho femenino, no le gustaba cuando Kagome se iba a su época y lo dejaba, estaba muy aferrado a ella, había sido la única que le expresaba un cariño maternal, aparte de Sango, pero a ella la quería como una tía, mientras a Kagome la quería como si fuera su madre._

_A Kagome se le estrujo el corazón, ella solo había vuelto para decir adiós, le dolía en el alma el tener que dejar a su pequeño, así que lo abrazo más fuerte-Kagome-le hablo el niño con un poco de miedo en su voz- si Shippo, ¿Qué sucede?- te quería preguntar que si a partir de hoy ¿te puedo decir mamá?-pregunto con ojitos llenos de ilusión por recibir una respuesta positiva- claro Shippo- ante la respuesta el pequeño solo pudo abrazarse con más fuerza a la blusa de la chica._

—_Vayamos a la aldea- dijo la miko mientras se levantaba con un poco de esfuerzo, siendo ayudada por Nuba y tomando a Shippo en sus brazos- tengo algo muy importante que decirles-_

_Los tres tomaron camino a la aldea, donde al llegar, se podía apreciar como el ocaso llegaba a su final, al estar en la entrada de la ya conocida cabaña, la primera que los recibió, fue la anciana Kaede, que se encontraba preparando la cena._

— _Mi niña que bueno que ya estás de regreso, pero ¿qué no se supone que volverías mañana?-_

— _pues sí, lo que sucede es que mi familia no se encontraba en casa, no le vi el caso quedarme por más tiempo, además hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles a todos- ahora que se daba cuenta los únicos que estaban dentro de la cabaña solo eran Kaede, Shippo, Nuba y ella- ¿Dónde están los chicos?- _

— _Fueron a la aldea vecina a exterminar a un grupo de youkais que se la pasaban atacándola, no han de tardar en llegar mami- dijo Shippo desde su regazo_

— _¿Mami?-pregunto confundida Kaede_

— _Lo que sucede es que a partir de hoy Shippo es mi hijo-dijo con determinación la joven._

_La noche ya había hecho acto de presencia, cuando los jóvenes faltantes del singular grupo llegaron._

—_Ya regresamos- dijo una voz femenina al momento en el que retiraba la tela de la entrada(N/A: disculpen no sé cómo se llama u.u) siendo seguida por dos muchachos más-anciana Kaede- en eso fija su vista en la persona que está al lado de la vieja miko, mientras los chicos quedan en la entrada, Inuyasha impaciente, iba a comenzar a reclamarle que porque se detenía, pero pronto encontró su respuesta—Kagome, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto confundida._

—_Calma Sango, esa no es manera de recibir a la señorita Kagome- dijo Miroku al momento en que una de sus manos, más específicamente la derecha…se posaba sin permiso alguno en la región trasera de la castaña._

— _¡Maldito monje hentai, aleje sus pervertidas manos de mi!- Sango gritaba colérica hasta que- ¡PLAF!- Miroku obtuvo un bello recuerdo en su mejilla._

— _Bueno Sango contestando a tu pregunta- hablo Kagome llamando la atención de los presentes-regrese porque mi familia no se encontraba, además, como ya le dije a Kaede, tengo algo muy importante que contarles- ante lo ultimo todos pusieron mucho interés._

—_feh! Di lo que tengas que decir-dijo Inuyasha desde la entrada, haciéndole un desprecio, al tiempo que veía de manera insistente hacia el bosque._

—_Muy bien lo que les tengo que decir es…que ya no voy a viajar con ustedes…- pero antes de que la chica pudiera dar su explicación del porque ya no viajaría con ellos, Sango y Shippo se abalanzaron con reclamos en contra del__ inuhanyou__._

— _¡Tú tienes la culpa Inuyasha! ¡Si tú no te fueras tras esa muerta, Kagome no tendría por qué dejar de viajar con nosotros!-reclamaba la chica del Hiraikotsu, mientras trataba infructuosamente de golpear al peli plateado, con el mismo._

— _¡TE ODIO!- grito Shippo con lagrimas en sus ojos- ¡tú tienes la culpa de que mi mami se quiera ir para siempre de aquí!-ante la palabra "mami" todos quedaron mudos._

— _¿Kagome, que quizó decir Shippo?-pregunto la castaña_

— _Bueno chicos, si me dejaran explicarles todo entenderían que quiero decir-dijo la chica con una pequeña venita en su frente._

_Conociendo el carácter de la pelinegra, todos decidieron que lo mejor era ponerle atención y al final aclarar sus dudas…_

…_._

—_haber si la entendí señorita, nos está diciendo que una joven apareció en sus sueños diciéndole que tenía que emprender un viaje hacia el sur sin compañía alguna más que Nuba, ¿estoy en lo correcto?-pregunto Miroku mientras adoptaba una pose pensativa._

— _así es, para ser más especifica al bosque de las aves- tenía algo más que pedir pero conociendo a sus compañeros sabía de antemano que no lo iban a aceptar tan fácilmente._

— _Estás segura Kagome, podría ser muy peligroso – tranquila Sango estaré bien, además de que ya no soy tan débil como antes- dirigió su mirada al pequeño que estaba sentado a un lado de Kaede –también contaría con la compañía de Nuba y la de mi pequeño-ante lo ultimo dicho, los ojos del pequeño kitsune se alegraron_

— _lo dices enserio- un tono de ilusión se escuchaba en su voz-¿podré ir contigo?-_

_~mi señora tiene toda la razón~ todos dirigieron la vista al dueño de la voz, que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que aquella ave azulada postrada desde la ventana ~ahora que ella ha aceptado ser la madre del pequeño, el podrá acompañarnos en este viaje, de igual modo lo protegeré sin importar los riesgos~ ninguno podía creer estar escuchando a Nuba hablar, hasta que Inuyasha salió de ese estado de estupefacción._

—_no me importa lo que digas Kagome, tú no te iras hasta que hayamos juntado todos los fragmentos y destruido a Naraku-_

— _¡mira Inuyasha, tú no eres nadie para decirme que puedo y que dejo de hacer! ¡Me escuchaste! ¡Así que ¡ABAJO!- grito furiosa la chica futurista, mientras tanto los demás negaban con un movimiento suave de cabeza y dejaban escapar un suspiro suave._

—_ahora-volteo a ver a los demás un poco más calmada-Sango, Miroku, quisiera pedirles un favor— claro amiga dinos ¿cuál es el favor?-_

—_Bueno quiero que acepten la ayuda de Kikyo- ante el nombre dicho los ojos de los dos chicos se abrieron como platos- Kagome, ¿Por qué me pides eso, más cuando yo sé todo lo que has sufrido por culpa de esa sacerdotisa y del baka de Inuyasha?-_

— _¿Está segura de su decisión señorita Kagome?- más que nunca Miroku, además yo ya he decidido mi destino, y no es a lado de Inuyasha-dijo volteando a ver al susodicho- así que por favor Inuyasha ¿podrías traer a Kikyo?-Inuyasha tenía cara de no podérselo creer-sé que está cerca pues desde que ustedes llegaron su presencia ronda por la aldea-_

—_Ehh…está bien- el peliplata un poco dudoso, salió rumbo al bosque por la sacerdotisa_

…

_Detectando el aroma de Kikyo, se dirigió rápidamente a donde ella se encontraba, llegando al Goshimboku, aquel árbol milenario que había sido testigo de dos sucesos importantes en su vida…_

— _Inuyasha, has tardado pensé que ya no vendrías- dijo la miko de barro con voz fría._

— _Kikyo, necesito que vengas conmigo, Kagome tiene algo importante que decirte-dijo Inuyasha al momento que tomaba la mano de la sacerdotisa, quien se soltó bruscamente…_

— _¿Y por qué razón tendría que acudir yo al llamado de esa niña?- dijo Kikyo con desprecio mientras entrecerraba los ojos ligeramente…_

—_porque es algo que te interesa- después de estas palabras, la miko muerta no puso más resistencia, pues aunque no lo admitiera le daba cierta curiosidad, ¿Qué era tan importante como solicitar su presencia?_

…

_La sacerdotisa y el hanyou llegaron rápidamente a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, al llegar ellos, todo el lugar se quedó en un silencio incómodo para los presentes, hasta que Kagome decidió romperlo…_

—_Kikyo, acompáñame afuera por favor- la susodicha la miro un poco dudosa, pero al final accedió ir con ella, pero antes de salir Kagome se volvió hacia Inuyasha- no nos vayas a seguir ¿entendido?_

— _hump…está bien_

_Se alejaron lo suficiente para que Inuyasha no escuchara aquella plática…_

—_Muy bien Kagome que es lo que querías decir, dilo ya que no tengo tu tiempo- la actitud fría y grosera de Kikyo exasperaba a Kagome, pero tranquilizándose un poco decidió soltar todo lo que tenía que decirle de una vez a la chica frente a ella_

— _bueno primeramente te quería decir que ya no voy a viajar con Inuyasha- dijo la pelinegra viendo directamente a los ojos a Kikyo- y ¿eso a mí que me importa?-dicho esto dio media vuelta, pero antes de que comenzará a caminar, una mano tomo su ahori-espera todavía no termino, lo que te quiero pedir es que a partir de mañana viajes con Inuyasha y con los chicos- la petición la asombro "escuche bien, esta niña me está dejando así como si nada el camino libre con Inuyasha"- ¿Qué dices?, ¿aceptas?- _

— _¿Qué planeas?- Kikyo la miraba con desconfianza-nada, simplemente no se me ocurrió nadie mejor que tú para ayudar a los chicos con la búsqueda de los fragmentos-la miko muerta la veía con los ojos entrecerrados como buscando algo que le dijera que la joven frente a ella mentía, pero no encontró nada más que pura verdad- está bien, los acompañare, pero dime ¿Por qué si amas a Inuyasha, me dejas el camino libre?-_

— _¿Por qué?-embozó una sonrisa triste- es una buena pregunta, y la respuesta es sencilla, simplemente me canse de sufrir, de intentar llegar a ser algo más que una simple amiga y compañera de batalla, porque simplemente en el corazón de Inuyasha, siempre hubo lugar para una sola persona, y esa persona eres tú, Kikyo, no mentiré, aun siento amor por Inuyasha, pero por ese mismo amor que le tengo, prefiero alejarme y dejarlo ser feliz con la persona que él ya escogió-_

_Kikyo quedo sorprendida no podía creer que esa joven fuera tan buena…tan pura…_

— _Bueno si ya no tienes más dudas volvamos a la aldea, hay que descansar un poco- propuso Kagome, a lo que la otra chica asintió tomando camino rumbo a la aldea_

…_..._

— _¿Cree que sea correcto lo que está haciendo Kagome, anciana Kaede?-pregunto Sango a la miko mayor- solo el tiempo lo dirá Sango, así que hay que tener paciencia-_

— _Ya se tardaron demasiado- dijo el medio demonio intranquilo- voy a buscarlas-pero antes de que pudiera salir, dos chicas idénticas entraban a la cabaña._

— _chicos ya está todo arreglado, a partir de mañana Kikyo viajara con ustedes, ahora hay que descansar un poco mañana será un día, muy ataviado-_

_Con todo a resuelto los chicos, rápidamente se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo…_

…_..._

_Todos despertaron al despuntar el alba, prepararon las cosas que cada grupo necesitaría para su viaje...se despidieron entre lágrimas y abrazos, pero con la promesa de que pronto se volverían a encontrar…_

* * *

**que tal?...les gusto?**

**bueno aprovecho para decirles que voy a desaparecer por un pequeñisimo lapsus de tiempo, tengo una semana que regrese a la prepa y mi horario esta muy apretado ademas de que los maestros nos axfisian con demasiada tarea u.u, pero nada preocupante, por esa razón les traje este cap más largo, pero no me maten ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo.**

**¿?: valky...no seas mentirosa, o vas a desaparecer por un "pequeñisimo" lapsus de tiempo.**

**valky: silencio...(axfisiando a la chica que acaba de llegar) Tsuki, vas a hacer que me maten..**

**Tsuki: bueno ya pues me callo, solo diles el nuevo nombre de la historia y agradece los reviews **

**valky: ok, ok bueno chicas el nombre nuevo de la historia va hacer Fénix **

**Tsuki: ahora si agradece por que se tomen el tiempo de leer tu intento de historia**

**valky: vale...**

**mis agradecimientos son para Marlene Vasquez, les nena moxa, Micaela, Sasunaka doki, Faby Sama y Minako, por haberse tomado el tiempo de dejar un review, y tambien para todos aquell s que leyeron y no dejaron review.**

**lamento no haber agradecido antes los reviews pero no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que se toman un poco de tiempo para leer mis locuras n.n**

**Tsuki: nah mejor diles que se te pasaba por siempre escribir más dormida que despierta¬¬**

**valky: no le hagan caso chicas, esta medio safada (moviendo el dedo en circulos alrededor de la oreja)nos leemos luego, despidete tsuki**

**Tsuki y valky: sayonara! **

**valky: para que se rian poquito aqui les dejo una frase celebre de mi hermana pequeña "CORRE Y NADA COMO EL VIENTO"  pasará a la historia n.u**


	6. una historia

**ya regrese! gomen por la tardanza pero en estos dos meses, pero la escuela me estuvo absorbiendo mucho... solo tenia dos semanas entre cada parcial y los maestros se sentían con todo el derecho de cargarnos la mano hasta mas no poder... de hecho otra vez voy a entrar en parciales u.u pero prometo actualizar mas seguido**

**sin más a leer...**

* * *

_Una historia_

_Un joven Taiyoukai se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque, en su mente solo estaban aquellas palabras que le había dicho aquella ave azulada, por esa misma razón ahora se dirigía al bosque donde residía aquel árbol de magnolia, aquel árbol tan sabio que lo había sacado de tantas dudas... al llegar el medio día él ya se encontraba en el lugar donde habitaba de aquel ser…_

— _me da gusto verte, te estaba esperando, sabía que vendrías a visitarme Sesshomaru – una voz se escuchaba a través de aquel bosque_

—_mph, no me sorprende-dijo Sesshomaru al momento de llegar a un árbol grande y frondoso, en el cual apareció un __rostro_

—_tú quieres saber acerca de la reina de las criaturas místicas ¿no es así?-el árbol sabio miraba atentamente al youkai frente a él_

— _quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas acerca de ella- dijo demandante el joven peliplateado _

—_Existe una historia, que habla sobre los inicios y el regreso de la reina de las criaturas místicas- el árbol sabio hablo con voz lenta y profunda_

— _¿El regreso?- "¿Cómo era eso posible?, si según lo que me dijo esa ave fénix, la reina de las criaturas míticas era nada más y nada menos que aquella chiquilla que acompaña al híbrido, pero por más vueltas que le doy, no tiene sentido que aquella chica se la reina, porque ella no es más que una simple humana"—dime de qué se trata-_

— se cuenta que cuando la tierra era joven, existían unos seres con forma animal llenos de magia y bondad, los cuales vivían en gran armonía, pero al igual que existe el bien, existe el mal, y por esta razón muchos de esos seres, se corrompieron, dejando que la oscuridad se adueñara de su ser; todos aquellos que se dejaron llevar por la oscuridad perdieron su puro color blanco transformándolo en negro profundo; pronto se libró una sangrienta batalla entre los seres de luz y los de oscuridad, durante 5 días y 5 noches, seres de ambos bandos lucharon hasta el cansancio, y como resultado de este primer enfrentamiento, muchas bajas se dieron por parte de ambos bandos, los dioses, preocupados por tantas muertes decidieron crear a dos entes protectores, ambos del sexo femenino con una belleza inigualable, además de ser muy buenas combatientes, sus nombres eran Saya y Nara, al momento de su creación, dos bolas de fuego salieron del interior de cada una, tomando la forma de dos hermosas aves fénix, una tan roja como la sangre y la otra de un azul electrizante, dando la tonalidad de un hermoso zafiro…

Saya, tenía el cabello largo hasta el inicio de sus caderas de una tonalidad castaña rojiza, el cual siempre llevaba sujeto en una coleta alta y contrastaba perfectamente con su nívea piel, era alta y su figura además de ser delicada estaba bien proporcionada, sus ojos eran de un tono rojo brillante, era la más diestra y fiera para la batalla, fue la elegida para quedar bajo la protección de Layla, la fénix roja, Nara tenía el cabello un poco más largo que su hermana de un tono azul pálido, a comparación de su hermana, ella siempre lo llevaba sujeto en una trenza baja, sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda, pero cuando entraba al campo de batalla, estos tomaban una tonalidad azul, su piel era pálida pero sin llegar a ser blanca, su figura era alta y proporcionada, ella no se quedaba atrás en cuestión de dar batalla, era bastante buena, lo suficiente como para aguantar peleando contra su hermana; quien era considerada la mejor peleadora, durante dos días completa, sin parar, pero a diferencia de Saya, ella era más cálida y amable, además de ser una buena curandera, estas razones fueron por las cuales Nara quedo bajo la guardia de Nuba, la fénix azul…

Los dioses un tanto preocupados, decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era otorgarles a cada una de las criaturas, la capacidad de tomar una forma humanoide cuando quisieran…

De la misma forma que existían dioses "buenos", existían los "malos", y estos ansiosos de ver más sangre derramada, les ofrecieron un pacto a todas aquellas criaturas corrompidas, el cual consistía, que al igual que las criaturas de luz ellos también podrían tomar forma humanoide además de grandes poderes… (N/A: estos seres no serían del todo youkais, pero de igual forma los llamaré de esta forma)

Más pronto de lo que esperaban, una nueva batalla se libró entre el bien y el mal, en esta batalla los dioses malignos, pudieron darse cuenta de la buena combinación que resultaban ser cada una de las protectoras en combinación con sus guardianas, así que pronto idearon un plan en contra de aquellos entes…

La lucha había terminado, y el bien había logrado ganar con la menor cantidad de bajas que les fue posible…

Mientras Saya y un pequeño grupo celebraban la victoria, Nara y Nuba se dedicaban a curar a todos los heridos…los dioses observando las acciones de las guardianas, decidieron, que la más apta para gobernar y cuidar a las criaturas era Nara, pues era la única de las dos que se preocupaba por los demás y no solo se interesaba en las guerras…

Después de la cruda batalla, los youkais y las guardianas, decidieron construir lo que sería un palacio y una pequeña ciudad a su alrededor, este quedaría situado en las tierras noroeste del lugar, justo al lado de una enorme y hermosa cascada, la cual daba a un vasto lago de aguas cristalinas…

Pronto las construcciones comenzaron a levantarse en el lugar decidido, siendo lo primero en ser terminado, una ciudad, que aunque no era muy grande, era bastante hermosa.

Pronto comenzó la construcción de lo que vendría siendo un palacio de mediano tamaño, en el cual, por decisión de todos los seres, vivirían las dos guardianas, las cuales estuvieron muy agradecidas por el maravilloso gesto, pero dijeron que solo lo aceptarían si las dejaban participar en su construcción, petición a la que no pudieron negarse, en el tiempo en el que construían el palacio, Saya se enamoró perdidamente de un joven youkai de gran belleza y personalidad, así que trato por todos los medios posibles lograr acercarse al chico, sin que este la viera como una de las guardianas, logrando parte de su objetivo cuando se volvió su mejor amiga, compartían todo y hablaban todo el tiempo, pasados unos meses, Saya se armó de valor y decidió que ese sería el día en el que le diría sus sentimientos a Kei(N/A: así se llama el chico, Tsuki: es obvio no?, yo: déjame, volvamos a la historia), e igualmente él tenía algo que contarle, así que se quedaron de ver al anochecer junto a la cascada…

— _a mi no me interesan las cuestiones sentimentales de las tales guardianas, solo dime lo que quiero saber-_

— _Tenga paciencia joven lord, primero escuche completa la historia, que en ella viene la respuesta a su pregunta-_

—_Mhp-_

—la noche se hizo presente y pronto Saya se encontraba junto a la cascada en espera de su amado Kei (N/A: disculpen mi torpeza, se me paso describirles a Kei, bueno es igual de alto que Sessho, su piel es nívea, ojos color azul grisáceo y su pelo es corto y rubio, disculpen es que siempre escribo más dormida que despierta), quien no tardó en aparecer, pero esa noche fue la más dolorosa para Saya, pues Kei le dijo que estaba enamorado de otra persona, después de esa confesión, los dos se fueron distanciando poco a poco, pero en sus mentes tenían un objetivo: Saya se prometió matar a aquella que se atrevió a robarle el corazón de Kei, mientras este haría hasta lo imposible por enamorar a aquella joven a la que ama….

2 meses más transcurrieron y Kei había logrado acercarse a aquella joven que resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Nara, un mes más faltaba para que el castillo estuviera terminado y en Nara comenzaban a surgir sentimientos hacía Kei, pero con el pasar del tiempo decidió callarlos por miedo a que él no sintiera lo mismo…

Aquel mes que faltaba había pasado bastante rápido y con ello muchas cosas más se dieron: el castillo al fin había sido terminado, Saya había decidido viajar por el continente, siendo acompañada por su leal Layla, los dioses decidieron que era hora de nombrar reina a la protectora Nara…

Un día antes del nombramiento, Saya regreso y al darse cuenta del gran alboroto que se estaba dando en la ciudad, veía como youkais iban y venían ya sea llevando comida o adornos, decidida a saber qué era lo que ocurría, fue en busca de su hermana, encontrándola en su habitación, al saberse enterada de lo que había acontecido mientras ella no se encontraba, sintió crecer dentro de ella una furia y trato de arremeter contra su hermana, pero antes de poder lastimarla un cuerpo se atravesó al momento de su ataque, protegiendo de esta manera a la chica peliazul y recibiendo de lleno el corte en su espalda, los ojos de Saya se abrieron de forma desmesurada al ver que el que se había atravesado era nada menos que Kei, en ese momento lo comprendió, su hermana había sido la elegida en el corazón del pelirrubio, y por la mirada tan preocupada y llena de temor que la peliazul le dirigía al chico supo que también compartía el mismo sentimiento. Con la dignidad que le quedaba y con el alma llena de rencor, dio media vuelta y se marchó de la ciudad…

En cuanto la castaña se hubo marchado, Kei se derrumbó, pero antes de llegar al suelo fue detenido por la otra chica, quien luego de acomodarlo en un futón, se dispuso a curar la enorme herida que se mostraba en la espalda del chico, con ayuda de sus poderes sanadores y algunas plantas medicinales cerro la herida, reduciéndola hasta quedar como una pequeñísima cicatriz al haber terminado su labor lo recostó boca arriba…

Al salir de la ciudad, en compañía de Layla, Saya se dirigió al oscuro bosque, donde camino sin rumbo aparente, hasta que frente a ella se mostraba un hermoso claro y al centro de este, un pequeño templo, el cual tanto a Layla como a ella les transmitía cierta desconfianza, pues esa no era la primera vez que visitaba aquel claro, además en ninguna de sus visitas pasadas había visto aquella extraña construcción, pero como siempre la curiosidad es la que siempre gana, la castaña y el ave se internaron en el templo, que a su parecer ya no era tan pequeño como aparentaba, siguió caminando hasta que llego a lo que parecía ser el centro de aquel lugar, al momento de traspasar la puerta, esta se cerró de inmediato tras su espalda, ante esto rápidamente las dos se pusieron en posición de ataque y afinaron sus sentidos, una voz se escuchó frente a ellas, de la nada apareció un joven de larga cabellera negruzca, ojos de un profundo tono rojo, piel blanca como la nieve, que lo único que hacía era resaltar sus ojos rojizos, vestido completamente de negro con algunos detalles grises en la túnica que portaba

-tranquilas, puedes bajar tus armas que no vengo a hacerte daño, más bien me enviaron a proponerte un trato-

-¿un trato?- inquirió la chica mientras veía al joven frente ella con demasiada desconfianza-¿Qué clase de trato podría hacer yo con alguien como tú?-

-bueno no exactamente conmigo, sino con los dioses del inframundo- dijo este mientras veía a la chica confundida.

-¿los dioses del inframundo? ¿Ellos que rayos quieren de mi?-

-te quieren proponer que te unas a nosotros-

-yo porque tendría que unirme a ustedes- el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos al ver como la chica dudaba así que decidió que ya era momento de utilizar su ultimo as.

-acércate, a lo mejor con esto cambias de opinión - de la nada una montaña de humo apareció y de esta salió un enorme espejo, la chica aun con desconfianza se acerco lentamente al espejo- muéstrame a la otra guardiana- pronuncio él, rápidamente en el espejo comenzó a formarse la imagen de Nara besándose con Kei, mientras este la recostaba lentamente sobre el futon…

Poco tiempo después de que la peliazul curo a Kei, este despertó recorriendo el lugar donde estaba hasta que su mirada se poso en la persona que estaba a su lado, abrió un poco más los ojos por la sorpresa al sentir como Nara se abrazaba a él con tanta fuerza y sintiendo además como las lagrimas mojaban su pecho desnudo, estaba que no lo podía creer, Nara, su querida Nara estaba llorando por él…

—_Deja las cursilerías aun lado, no me interesan las situaciones sentimentales, ya te lo había dicho, solo dime lo que quiero saber de inmediato- nuevamente interrumpía el joven lord._

—_joven Sesshomaru seque la paciencia no es una de sus virtudes pero por favor escuche completa la historia, sino no podrá comprender muchas de las cosas que surjan en su camino- Sesshomaru solo le dirigió un fría mirada al árbol sabio quien sin más siguió con el relato…_

-tenía miedo, mucho miedo no quiero perderte- la voz de la chica se volvió un susurro e inmediatamente Kei comprendió el porqué de su temor, ella lo amaba, así que reincorporándose separo delicadamente a la chica de su pecho tomándola por el mentón para verla a los ojos y después besarla con todo el amor que sentía por ella, siendo correspondido al instante con la misma devoción, al sentir la falta de aire se separaron poco a poco dejando sus frentes unidas-te amo- esas dos pequeñas palabras eran lo único que necesitaba para ser un mucho más feliz de lo que ya era.

-yo también te amo pequeña- pequeñas lagrimas atravesaron por las mejillas de la guardiana mientras esta se acercaba a besar a su amado, dando primero un beso casto que poco a poco se fue volviendo en uno más pasional, el con su lengua, lamió lentamente el labio de ella en una señal para que le permitiera la entrada a su boca para comenzar una danza en la que las participes eran sus lenguas que trataban de imponerse una sobre la otra, sus manos poco a poco fueron recorriendo lentamente el cuerpo contrario, nuevamente la falta de aire se hizo presente, obligándolos a separarse, Kei dirigió su mano a la mejilla de Nara, donde la acariciaba dulcemente mientras la veía a los ojos-se mía- en su mirada se notaba el amor y el deseo-por siempre-respondió ella, en ese momento se volvían a unir en un feroz beso, mientras él la recostaba en el futón y comenzaba a deshacerle el nudo de la yukata que traía, acariciando lentamente la piel que iba quedando al descubierto, ella por su parte no se quedaba atrás, acariciaba la espalda del chico con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra deshacía el nudo del obi que mantenía en su lugar el hakama de él, pronto las ropas quedaron perdidas en algún lugar de la habitación y los amantes comenzaron con una danza carnal…

Saya veía como su hermana y su amado se unían en cuerpo y alma, todos los sentimientos negativos que se encontraban en su corazón se hicieron mucho más fuertes, cegada por su sed de venganza termino traicionando la poca pureza que aun inundaba en su cuerpo, volteo a ver a su fénix.

-Layla mi fiel compañera, ¿me seguirás pase lo que pase?- pregunto viendo al ave que reposaba en su hombro, mientras que el hombre al lado suyo no perdía detalle de cada una de sus reacciones.

~hasta el final de mis días~ el ave le hablo mientras daba un pequeño asentimiento.

-está decidido, aceptaremos el trato, pero antes dime en qué consiste-

-muy bien, el trato es este, únete a nosotros, dejando que la oscuridad que vive en ti, se adueñe por completo de tu alma y de tu cuerpo, a cambio te convertirás en la reina de las criaturas oscuras, tendrás un poder que solo se podrá comparar al de alguno de los dioses y lo más importante es que podrás llevar a cabo tu venganza contra aquellos que te traicionaron-en ese instante volvieron la mirada al espejo donde se apreciaba a una pareja en un acto intimo.

-hecho- la chica apenas termino de decir estas palabras cuando sintió como un fuerza entraba en ella, ocasionando que tanto su alma y su cuerpo cambiaran, al igual que su dueña, Layla cambio, dejando atrás su hermoso color fuego, por un negro total.

Tiempo pasó, en la ciudad todo estaba en calma, después del nombramiento, Nara y Kei anunciaron su unión, todo mundo celebro dicha noticia estaban felices por su guardiana y reina, además muchos estimaban a Kei, pues sabia como ganarse el respeto y la confianza de la personas; a pesar de la gran falta que le hacia su hermana, Nara no se resigno por completo al hecho de que Saya nunca volvería, ella creía ciegamente en que en algún momento, su querida y testaruda hermana volvería a cruzar las puertas de aquel palacio, pero con el pasar de los meses, aquella esperanza fue menguando poco a poco; un año después de la partida de Saya, una joven pidió ver a la gobernante de aquel lugar, siendo rápidamente recibida por Nara, que al ver a aquella joven, recordó a su hermana, aunque aquella joven no le daba buena espina ni a Nuba ni Kei, prefirieron callar, pasaron sin más preámbulos al salón del trono, donde la peliazul comenzó con la conversación…

- y bien ¿para qué desea verme?-pregunto mientras veía a la chica que se encontraba arrodillada frente a ella, iba vestida completamente de negro y una capa que escondía su rostro pero dejaba notar sus rojizos ojos…

La chica embozo una sonrisa burlona que pronto se volvió en carcajada- JAJAJA…siempre tan ingenua, pero sabes una cosa te liberare de esa maldita ingenuidad tuya…hermana mía- ante lo ultimo ninguno creía que aquella chica frente a ellos fuera la desaparecida Saya, ante la cara de estupefacción que mostraban los presentes, la supuesta Saya llevo su mano a la capucha de la capa para luego removerla lentamente de su lugar dando paso a una espesa cascada negra junto con un hermoso rostro níveo en el cual se asomaba un sonrisa malvada mientras en sus ojos se notaba el odio y el desprecio que le profesaba a su interlocutora-¿Qué sucede?, ¿ya no reconoces a tu hermanita?- soltó cada una de sus palabras con desprecio, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba al ver el shock que se presentaba en el rostro de su "queridísima" hermana…

No podía ser cierto, no aquella que estaba frente a sus ojos no podía ser Saya, no, simplemente era imposible, su hermana tenía un aura pura, mientras que la de la chica frente suyo, era negra completamente negra y asfixiante, a menos que…- eso es mentira, tú no eres Saya, ella jamás dejaría que su cuerpo y alma fueran invadidos por la oscuridad- tan inocente y despistada era su hermana?

-¡JAJAJAJA!, claro que soy Saya además estas completamente equivocada si crees que no sería capaz de haberme dejado consumir por la oscuridad, recuerda que una persona despechada llega a ser muy peligrosa y hará hasta lo imposible para vengarse de aquellos que la traicionaron- al terminar de hablar la pelinegra se levanto, ante esto el sentido de peligro en Kei y Nuba se hizo presente, así que rápidamente se pusieron en posición de ataque, ante esto la ojirojo se volvió hacia ellos y con solo levantar la mano derecha los inmovilizo-tranquilos chicos no quiero pelear…aun, esto solo es una visita de placer- su vista se enfoco nuevamente en Kei- Kei, mi amado Kei, tú tienes la culpa de esto, si me hubieras elegido a mí y no a ella, esto no hubiera sucedido- nuevamente se dirigió a su hermana- Nara, querida e ingenua Nara, vengo a advertir para que te prepares, muy pronto conocerás toda mi furia- sus ojos eran fuego puro y sin dar lugar a replicas desapareció, dejando una estela de humo negro en su lugar-

A partir de aquel día, frecuentes ataques se dieron a la ciudad, aunque todos defendían a capa y espada su hogar, muchos murieron, Nara ya no pudo soportar más muertes, así que sin nadie que la viera, se dirigió al bosque, rumbo donde sentía la energía de Saya, encontrándola sentada en una de las ramas de un enorme árbol de sakura, sonriéndole de forma sínica…

-vaya que te tardaste- de un salto quedo a la altura de la peliazul-si que eres lenta-

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres para que nos dejes de atacar?- estaba decidida ese día todo se acabaría de una vez por todas.

-vaya, al parecer ya hablamos el mismo idioma- su sonrisa fue ensanchada un poco mas- lo que quiero es que te mueras- llamas rojas la envolvieron poco a poco, cambiando su hakama largo por uno más corto, quedando tres dedos arriba de la rodilla, las mangas de su ahori se ensancharon hasta casi rozar el suelo; su traje de batalla de negro profundo a un rojo lava se volvió, sus manos dejaron de ser pequeñas para dar paso a unas mas grandes con forma cadavérica, sus ojos tomaron un tono rojo aun más intenso, en su cabeza un par de cuernos se mostraban mientras su largo cabello negro ondeaba con la pequeña brisa que se sentía y como toque final, en su ojo derecho una flama roja nació.

- ¿qué sucede hermanita?, ¿impresionada?, deberías pues esto es solo una probada de lo que puedo hacer- estirando su brazo izquierdo a un costado, invoco su arma para la pelea- sal King Saw-del suelo una espada bastante grande con la hoja curva y de color oro en la punta con un mango largo con una calavera en la parte superior y la empuñadura con forma de media luna surgió.

Nara al ver que su hermana había terminado de prepararse para la pelea decidió que era momento de mostrarle todo lo que sabía, así que poniendo sus manos en forma de oración, una luz azulada la envolvió, cambiándola completamente, sus ojos verdes cambiaron a una tonalidad azul turquesa, las mangas de su ahori se cerraron hasta quedar pegadas a sus brazos como si de una segunda piel se tratara, pero en la parte del pecho dejaba ver una especie de tatuaje, el hakama quedo igual al de su hermana solo con la diferencia del que suyo era de un azul eléctrico, su cabello dejo su color azul cielo por un negro azulado y en su ojo izquierdo se alzaba orgullosa una flama azulada.

-ja! Impresionada para nada-puso su mano derecha al nivel del pecho justo donde se veía el tatuaje en forma de enredadera con medias lunas, recitando unas palabras en lenguaje desconocido, su pecho comenzó a brillar y de este una espada de hoja gruesa comenzó a salir, de empuñadura recta, mango largo con una media luna junto una estrella en la parte superior- invoco a Excelaide- terminando con estas palabras el surgir de su arma, adoptando rápidamente pose de batalla.

-al parecer esta pelea no será tan aburrida como pensé, espero que puedas entretenerme- Saya empuño su arma para después lanzarse en contra de su hermana, siendo evadida rápidamente por esta-eso tenlo por seguro- ahora era turno de Nara para atacar; en aquel bosque solo se veían explosiones consecuencia de los ataques que se enviaban ambas hermanas.

Agotadas después de pelear por varias horas a todo su potencial decidieron que era momento de acabar con aquella batalla, así que cada una preparo su ataque más fuerte…

- ¡CORTE DE TEMPESTAD!- de la espada de Saya salió una gran concentración de energía demoniaca con la forma de medias lunas gigantes

-¡CELESTIAL BLAST!- Excelaide fue agitada con violencia, dando como resultado que toda la energía acumulada fuera lanzada en forma de fuertes ráfagas de viento (N/A: algo así como el viento cortante) que debilitaron un poco la fuerza del ataque de la King Saw y dando de lleno contra Saya, que fue lanzada varios metros lejos del campo de batalla.

La joven ojiazul no salió bien librada pues el ataque aunque ya debilitado seguía llevando la suficiente fuerza como para herirla, aunque herida, la peliazul se dirigió a donde se encontraba su hermana todavía se encontraba desmayada-perdóname pero es necesario- abrazando a la pelinegra comenzó a recitar una oración en palabras inteligibles, pero pronto Saya despertó al darse cuenta de las intensiones de Nara-¡suéltame! ¡Maldita! ¡Te digo que me sueltes!- pero todo eso quedo en lo que eran, simples quejas, pues antes de que la pelinegra pudiera hacer algo con la ojiazul, esta termino su rezo, ocasionando que una fuerte luz las cubriera…

Al término de esta luz, se podía admirar como el cuerpo de Saya era convertido en un árbol de Sakura y en el tronco de este aparecía una inscripción bastante rara.

Kei no lo podía creer, su Nara no le había permitido pasar a auxiliarle, obligándolo a quedarse como simple espectador, pero cuando una fuerte luz lo cegó, sabía lo que había pasado… su amada utilizo el sello del alma, sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas, cuando la luz se desvaneció y pudo ver claramente como Saya se transformaba en un árbol de sakura y Nara caía rendida por el esfuerzo…

Rápidamente llego a donde se encontraba esta, tomándola entre sus brazos trataba de despertarla dándole pequeños golpes en su mejilla, su corazón se tranquilizó un poco al verla abrir los ojos, que en ese momento volvían a adquirir su tono esmeralda- Nara ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, sabes perfectamente que al usar el sello del alma, toda tu energía se vería absorbida para poder completarlo- solo vio como la chica trataba de embozar un sonrisa- gomen Kei, pero no podía matar a mi hermana, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue sellarla-poso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Kei, quien cerró los ojos para disfrutar el toque de su amada- te amo, nunca lo olvides- tras esas palabras la vida de Nara se extinguió.

Al sentir como la mano de su amada caía de su mejilla, abrió rápidamente los ojos para encontrarse con la imagen de Nara sin vida, pronto lágrimas surcaban por sus mejillas, la había perdido…

Los dioses al saber lo sucedido se presentaron frente a Kei, quien se encontraba completamente desecho…

-tranquilo, joven Kei-hablo el más viejo de los dioses.

-¡¿Cómo quieren que esté tranquilo?!, ¡acabo de perder a la mujer que más amo!- el chico ojigris gritaba con desesperación mientras apoyaba sus manos en el ataúd de cristal, perteneciente a Nara.

- cálmese por favor de eso mismo hemos venido a hablar con usted- ante esto el chico se tranquilizo.

- cierto-aquello fue como un rayo de esperanza-ustedes pueden revivirla- los dioses se sentían muy mal, pues aunque eran dioses, aun tenían reglas que obedecer y una de esas era el no revivir a los muertos.

-joven Kei discúlpenos, pero tenemos prohibido el revivir a los muertos- eso fue un balde de agua fría para el pelirrubio- lo que podemos hacer es volverlos a juntar en un futuro- siempre queda una pequeña esperanza, era lo que se decía internamente el chico.

- ¿Cómo harían eso?-

- haremos que sus almas nuevamente se junten en el futuro, lo que no podemos saber a ciencia cierta es que sean de la misma especie, además aunque no interviniéramos nosotros, ustedes están unidos por el hilo del destino-

- no importa, solo quiero estar con ella otra vez- los 5 dioses formaron un círculo alrededor de él- en estos momentos tomaremos tu alma y la sellaremos hasta el momento que nosotros creamos conveniente para su unión-

- pero ¿Cuándo la vea la reconoceré?-una parte de ti sabrá que ella es tu compañera- tras decir esto una luz cubrió el cuerpo del pelirrubio.

Al haber terminado con su labor, uno de los dioses se giro hacia el bosque- sal- ordeno y una figura descendió de las ramas de un árbol-Nuba, tú serás la encargada de unirlos nuevamente, así que escucha perfectamente(N/A: me salió una rima jajaja ok no)

- "dentro de 10 siglos el mal que aquí se ha sellado nuevamente surgirá, la reina y su pareja nuevamente se encontraran, para poder eliminar la amenaza juntos tendrán que luchar"- tras decir las últimas palabras los dioses desaparecieron.

_- ya tengo lo que necesitaba-el joven peliplata dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de aquel lugar, cuando la voz del árbol lo detuvo._

_-Sesshomaru ten cuidado con las decisiones que tomes en un futuro-seguía dándole la espalda al milenario árbol, sin tomarle la mayor importancia, siguió su camino a donde se encontraban su protegida y su sirviente._

_En su mente se repetían las últimas palabras de la historia "dentro de 10 siglos el mal que aquí se ha sellado nuevamente surgirá, la reina y su pareja nuevamente se encontraran, para poder eliminar la amenaza juntos tendrán que luchar"_

* * *

**que tal? espero le haya gustado porque me esforce mucho en hacerlo, sino háganme saberlo por medio de review al cabo son gratis n.n pronto estare actualizando este fic y el de Red Like Roses**

**tsuki: inutil no se te olvide dar gracias**

**yo: ya ya tranquila,**

**Orkidea16**

**sayuri1707**

**Goshy**

**damalunaely**

**Faby Sama**

**paovampire**

**Marlene Vasquez**

**guest**

** . **

**teffyxd**

** gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis desvarios **


	7. comienzo

_**KONICHIWAAA! JEJEJE LAMENTO LA DEMORA DE ES****TOS CASI TRES MESES (SI LAS CUENTAS NO ME FALLAN****), TUVE PERO ES QUE ESTUVE(SIGO) SUPER OCUPADA ENTRE LA ESCUELA, MI CASA Y EL HECHO DE QUE FUI CHAMBELANA DE MI HERMANA (SI, SUENA RARO) ADEMAS LA INSPIRACIÓN NADA MAS NO LLEGABA Y CUANDO VENIA SOLO ME DECIA HOLA Y ADIOS U.U Y POR SI FUERA POCO TSUKI NO FUE DE GRAN AYUDA PUES ESTABA IGUALO PEOR QUE YO...**_

_**TSUKI: HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES, COMO DICE LA COSA RARA AQUI PRESENTE (QUETZALY: TSUKI VAS A MORIR ) EL TIEMPO Y LA INSPIRACION SIMPLEMENTE NO SE APIADARON DE NOSOTRAS, PERO AL FIN PUDIMOS TERMINAR EL CAPITULO, QUE ESPERAMOS SEA DE SU AGRADO.**_

_**QUETZALY: SI NO LES GUSTA LAS COMPRENDERÉ, PORQUE HASTA YO SIENTO QUE QUEDO UN POCO FLOJO.**_

_**TSUKI: ¿UN POCO?**_

_**QUETZALY: BUENO PUES NO QUEDO MUY FLOJO, PERO ES CULPA DE TSUKI QUE NO ME AYUDO LO SUFICIENTE.**_

_**TSUKI: ECHAME LA CULPA A MI VERDAD ¬¬*.**_

_**QUETZALY: BUENO DEJANDO DE LADO NUESTRAS PELEAS AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS A :**_

_**ORKIDEA16, MARLENE VAZQUEZ, SASUNAKA DOKI, LA PRINCESA ROJA, SAYURI1707, AL QUE SOLO DICE GUEST, FABY SAMA, CRAZY94, , ALEXAVENUZ, AI-CHAN, BREN MARTINEZ, NATSU-HIME12.**_

_**MIKAELA: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO Y REPONDIENDO TU PREGUNTA, SOY ORGULLOSAMENTE MEXICANA :DD**_

_**TSUKI: DE IGUAL FORMA GRACIAS A TOD S POR SUS COMENTARIOS SON NUESTRO COMBUSTIBLE PARA PODER CONTINUAR.**_

_**POR CIERTO LES DEJAMOS UN PEQUEÑO GLOSARIO:**_

_**BASILISCO:El basilisco tiene 4 pares de patas, unas escamas de color gris y una horrorosa cara. Puede tener pinchos. Su mirada petrifica, y su veneno es letal para los humanos; pero no para los elfos. Con el tratamiento adecuado, puede convertirse en un buen antídoto; pero por desgracia este tratamiento es muy costoso. Según la tradición, se origina un basilisco gracias a un huevo fecundado por una serpiente, puesto por un gallo (cosa imposible, pues los gallos son macho, será una gallina) e incubado por un sapo.(NO, no es como el que aparece en Harry Potter, ese es de otro tipo)**_

_**COCATRIZ:La cocatriz es un ser con cabeza y extremidades de gallo, y cuerpo y cola de serpiente. Su mirada petrifica, y es más letal que la del basilisco. No existe cura si te petrifica una cocatriz. Aún así, su veneno no es tan letal como el del basilisco.**_

_**CARALISCO:Los caraliscos son basiliscos con cara humana. Tienen más poder y fuerza que un basilisco normal.**_

_**DISCLAMIER: INUYASHA Y COMPAÑIA NO ME PERTENECEN Y RUMIKO-SENSEI NO ME LOS QUIERE RE**__**GALAR U.U**_

* * *

_Ese día cumplía una semana de viajar en compañía de su pequeño Shippo y Nuba, se encontraban descansando a la orilla de un río, mientras Shippo encendía un pequeña fogata con ayuda de su fuego mágico, Kagome se encontraba pescando lo que sería parte de la comida de ese día, Nuba por su parte, se dedicaba a vigilar desde una de las ramas de un enorme árbol que se encontraba cerca de ellos._

_El fuerte sonido que hace un objeto pesado al ser derribado, llamo su atención; buscando el lugar de procedencia, dirigieron su vista hacia el otro lado del río, del cual, a través de la vegetación se hacía presente una pequeña figura, la cual reconocieron rápidamente, como la pequeña Rin; y detrás de ella, la enorme figura de un ciclope aparecía, sin perder más tiempo, Kagome corrió a la orilla del río, para poder tomar el arco y flechas que Shippo le tendía…_

_ —¡Nuba!- grito la chica al momento de lanzar una flecha al gigante ciclope, dándole de lleno en una de las piernas, dando como resultado que este cayera y alcanzara a golpear fuertemente a Rin, quien del golpe, cayo inconsciente en el río, de forma veloz, Nuba se lanzó al agua para salvar a la niña._

— _¡Maldita humana!- gritaba el ciclope mal herido-esto no se quedara así, lo pagaras muy caro- Kagome se acercó con cuidado y con el arco y flecha listo para disparar- muy pronto quien fue sellada volverá y su venganza será cobrada._

— _¿De qué hablas?-pregunto confundida, pero por alguna razón aquello le sonaba._

—_ELLA volverá y todo lo que conoces y amas será destruido-sin más que decir el mounstro se desintegro, "¿Qué habría querido decir con que ELLA volverá? ¿Quién será ella?"_

— _¡Madre!-el grito de Shippo la volvió a la realidad, se giró hacia donde se encontraba el kitsune, para ver como Nuba depositaba sobre el suelo a Rin._

_Sin perder más tiempo corrió a revisar a la niña, arrodillándose a su lado, comenzó a checarla, encontrando en el proceso unos cuantos raspones y moretones._

— _¿Se encuentra bien?- la preocupación en la voz de Shippo era bastante palpable._

_En el momento en que la ojiazul iba contestar que la pequeña se encontraba bien, esta comenzó a convulsionar y a arder en fiebre. Nuba se acerco rápidamente a su ama al ver como la niña convulsionaba, busco rápidamente el sitio donde Rin había recibido el golpe que le dio el ciclope, encontrándolo cerca de la nuca junto con un pequeño orificio._

_ — ama sostenga al pequeña y ábrale la boca-la pelinegra obedeció lo que le dijo Nuba, viendo como esta se acercaba y en la boca de Rin dejaba caer unas cuantas lagrimas._

— _¿Qué hiciste?-fue Shippo el que pregunto, pues al terminar Nuba de darle sus lagrimas a beber a la castaña, esta dejo de convulsionar._

—_tranquilo Shippo, por lo que yo sé, las lágrimas de los fénix tienen propiedades curativas, no es así Nuba-_

— _Está en lo cierto mí señora-en el rostro de la fénix se notaba preocupación-pero…_

— _¿Qué sucede?-Kagome estaba confundida por la preocupación que mostraba su ave- Nuba, ¿está todo bien?-_

— _no mi señora, mis lagrimas lo único que hicieron fue retrasar un poco los efectos del veneno, si no encontramos una cura, la pequeña morirá-_

— _¿qu…e…que dices?-el rostro de Kagome reflejaba terror y en ese momento lo único que pudo hacer fue alzar a la niña y abrazarla fuertemente._

_=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:==::===:::===:::====::::=====:::::=======::::::======_

_Acababa de llegar al lugar donde había dejado a sus acompañantes, en su mente aun se repetían aquellas palabras…_

"_tonterías" fue lo que pensó que eran, simples tonterías, para él, aquella historia no tenía sentido alguno._

_Salió de sus pensamientos cuando encontró frente a él, a un Jaken desmayado y golpeado, y a Ah- Un dormido, pero ni un rastro de Rin , utilizando su olfato, rastreo el aroma de la niña, junto a otro, siguió el rastro hasta llegar al rio que pasaba cerca de ahí. A su nariz llego también un aroma conocido, junto con el del fénix y del kitsune._

_Al llegar donde terminaba el rastro, se encontró con aquella mujer humana que viaja con su medio hermano, está cargaba a su pequeña protegida, mientras que el cachorro de zorro llevaba aquel bolso tan raro._

—_mis lagrimas lo único que hicieron fue retrasar un poco los efectos del veneno -¿De qué hablaban?, ahora que lo dicen, la sangre de Rin, olía diferente._

—_sino encontramos una cura, la pequeña morirá- _

— _¿De qué estás hablando?- su voz salió fría y dura_

—_Se- Sesshomaru-la miko se sobre salto al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida para ella._

—_Responde- a pesar de que su voz era calma, en esta se escuchaba claramente el tono de amenaza._

—_señor Sesshomaru, tranquilícese por favor- Nuba había salido al rescate de su ama, pues veía claramente como el Taiyoukai se proponía el abalanzarse sobre su señora.- sé muy bien que la pequeña es su protegida y que es importante para usted-_

— _limítate a responder lo que este Sesshomaru te ha preguntado-_

—_La pequeña fue envenenada, fue un veneno lo bastante fuerte como matar a un youkai de alto rango-_

— _¿Qué tipo de veneno?- para él, escuchar que existía un veneno lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo._

—_era la combinación de varios venenos provenientes de seres míticos, entre ellos el del basilisco*, cocatriz*, caralisco*._

— _¿Cuál es la cura?-A pesar de que era una pregunta su voz sonaba como una orden._

— _Desconozco cuál será la cura- el que había emprendido vuelo, para posarse sobre la rama del árbol donde anteriormente vigilaba- Pero se quien nos puede decir cual es-después de eso permaneció en silencio, como si estuviera meditando._

—_Habla de una vez-el peliplateado estaba perdiendo la paciencia._

—_La única que puede decirnos cuál es la cura, es Fayzuri, el hada de las pociones-_

— _¿Dónde la encuentro?-_

— _En donde las tierras del Norte y del Oeste colindan-_

—_Bien- se acerco a Kagome, para poder tomar a Rin y llevársela._

—_lord Sesshomaru, a pesar de que estoy totalmente segura que sabe del lugar que le hablo, es imposible que la encuentre-el ambarino detuvo sus pasos antes de llegar a tomar a la pequeña Rin._

—_mhp, nada es imposible para este Sesshomaru- la arrogancia siempre había sido una de las cosas que caracterizaba a Sesshomaru._

—_lastimosamente, esto sí-Nuba logro escapar del látigo de Sesshomaru, sin querer había herido su orgullo._

—_Explícate-la voz del Taiyoukai salió más fría de lo normal._

—_solo seres mágicos de gran poder son capaces de encontrarla-_

—_Entonces tú me llevaras ante ella- aunque odiaba depender de alguien más, en esa ocasión dejaría de lado su orgullo para salvar a la pequeña Rin._

—_para mi seria un placer, pero mis poderes en este momento son muy reducidos-_

—_Nuba-Kagome, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, escuchando atentamente la conversación, decidió que era momento de intervenir-por favor acompaña a Sesshomaru, para mí, la vida de Rin es muy importante-_

_~"Vaya, a pesar de todo este tiempo, no ha perdido su esencia amable y caritativa"~ estos eran los pensamientos de Nuba._

— _De acuerdo mi señora-en ese momento algo hizo clic en su mente, sacaría provecho de esta situación, a pesar de que sonara inmoral- pero antes tendremos que ir al Bosque de las Aves-_

—_Te lo agradezco, pero ¿Por qué tenemos que ir ahí en este momento?- era la duda que rondaba en Kagome._

—_no lo agradezca, yo estoy aquí para cumplir sus ordenes, y respondiendo a su pregunta, tenemos que ir al bosque para que pueda liberar mis poderes-_

— _¿Liberar tus poderes?-la voz de Shippo se hizo presente-pero si ya eres muy fuerte-_

—_no lo suficiente como para encontrar a Fayzuri-se giro hacia el youkai que los miraba apacible-lord Sesshomaru, es necesario que nos acompañe-_

—_Mhp-_

_Ante los ojos de todos, una luz blanquecina cubrió el cuerpo de Nuba durante unos instantes, al término de esta luz, Nuba había aumentado su tamaño, a tal grado que llegaba al hombro del platinado._

—_suba mi señora, volando llegaremos mucho más rápido-Kagome estaba anonadada, su pequeña ave había cambiado de tamaño de un momento a otro, pero reaccionando, rápidamente subió sobre la azulada en compañía de Shippo._

—_Suba lord-_

— _este Sesshomaru es capaz de llegar por si solo-_

_Un cabeceo por parte de Kagome y Nuba velozmente emprendió vuelo con dirección al sur, siendo seguidas por Sesshomaru._

_=:=:=:===:::===:::====::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::====:::===:::=====:::::=::==_

_Al caer la noche, ya se encontraban en la entrada de un enorme bosque, de arboles de gruesos troncos y frondosos follajes._

_Kagome con Rin en brazos bajo del lomo de Nuba, siendo seguida por Shippo, nuevamente la luz blanca, cubrió a la azulada, al desaparecer la luz, pudieron ver como Nuba había vuelto a su tamaño normal._

—_Síganme- la fénix alzando vuelo, los condujo por un túnel hecho de ramas de los arboles, el camino era bastante largo, o eso parecía-ya llegamos._

_Al salir de aquel túnel, fueron recibidos por un hermoso paisaje nocturno, un prado lleno de aves de todas las clases tanto míticas como normales, había de colores bastantes vivos y atrayentes, en el centro del prado se encontraba una laguna de agua cristalina, en ella se veían flotar hermosas flores de loto de un color blanco con puntas rosadas y sobre estas sobrevolaban pequeñas luciérnagas y libélulas, todo esto era bañado por la luz de la luna llena._

_Nuba se dirigió a la laguna y en el centro de esta descendió, dejo que poco a poco el agua la consumiera, hasta dejar en su lugar una serie de ondas, los demás miraban pacientes los movimientos realizados por la fénix._

_Kagome preocupada por Nuba, se acerco a Sesshomaru, para que este tomara a Rin y así poder acercarse con más seguridad a la orilla de la laguna. En cuanto llego a la orilla, el agua cristalina se ilumino con luces de distintos colores y una suave voz se escucho…_

_~invoca a la que aquí se ha sumergido~, ~di su nombre~, ~dilo ya~_

_Kagome un poco indecisa hizo lo que la voz le pidió—Nuba-su voz fue solo un susurro, pero eso fue más que suficiente, las aves que ahí se encontraban emprendieron vuelo alrededor de la laguna, el agua de esta, se agito fuertemente, ocasionando un remolino, el viento soplo, convirtiéndose en fuertes ráfagas que envolvieron a la pelinegra, elevándola del suelo al mismo tiempo que dentro del torbellino de agua, la figura del fénix se hacía presente, alargándose hasta quedar del tamaño del peliplata, quien miraba los acontecimientos con serenidad._

_Poco a poco el viento fue cesando hasta convertirse en una pequeña brisa, lo que provoco que la chica futurista quedara nuevamente en el suelo, el enorme torbellino de agua, fue volviendo a su forma original dentro de la laguna, de la cual, lentamente iba saliendo una joven de piel blanca, rasgos finos, ojos de un azul obscuro, pelo largo hasta los tobillos de una tonalidad azul pálido con tintes plateados, en su cabeza se veía una tiara dorada con una estrella alada, llevaba un vestido strapless largo de color blanco con dos aberturas que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de las caderas, estas aberturas eran detenidas por unas pequeñas cadenas doradas, a la altura del pecho y la cadera, el vestido era adornado por dos tiras gruesas de listón de oro, unas valerinas doradas cubrían sus pies, que le llevaron hasta quedar a escasos pasos de la pelinegra._

—_t…u…tú eres…—Kagome no salía de su asombro, aquella chica que se encontraba frente a ella, era nada más y nada menos que la misma chica que se apareció en sus sueños._

— _sí, mi señora yo soy Nuba y también fui yo quien se le apareció en sueños— a Nuba se le hacía gracioso ver la cara de estupefacción de su ama, así que un sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro, pero de inmediato se borro al ver la fría mirada del platinado, se encamino hasta él, siendo seguida por Kagome y haciendo una pequeña reverencia le hablo—ahora si puedo llevarlo ante Fayzuri mi lord-_

—_hazlo ya- _

_Pidiendo que se acercaran a ella, Nuba recito unas palabras en un lenguaje extraño para los presentes, mientras que con sus manos dibujaba en el aire un circulo con una estrella dentro de él, de inmediato una luz, acompañada de un fuerte viento los cubrió, obligando a los presentes a cubrir sus ojos._

_Cuando la intensidad de la luz bajo, los presentes pudieron descubrir la mirada, solo para ver que ya no se encontraban en aquel prado._

_:=:==::::=====:::::=====:::::=====::::=:===::::===:::::===::::=:::::::======:::::_

_Hacia una semana que Kagome ya no viajaba con ellos, y eso tenía bastante deprimida a la taijiya, pues ahora no tenía nadie en quien confiarle sus dudas y pensamientos._

—_Se acercan fragmentos-la voz de la miko advirtió a los restantes del grupo._

_Inuyasha olfateo el aire y desde su garganta un gruñido se escucho, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su rostro fue a encontrarse de lleno con el suelo, mientras sobre él, se encontraba un lobo de ojos azules._

— _bestia, ¿Dónde se encuentra mi mujer?-_

— _¡eso es algo que a ti no te importa!-el chico bestia grito levantándose de un solo salto, obligando a Koga caer a un lado de Sango y Miroku._

— _Joven Koga, hace una semana que la señorita Kagome ya no viaja con nosotros- Miroku había decidido intervenir antes de que algo mas pasara._

— _¿Qué dices?-el ookami simplemente no podía creer esas palabras, pero podía saber quién era el causante de todo aquel alboroto, de inmediato su mirada se poso en el hanyou peliplata que se encontraba parado junto a la miko de huesos, sin que nadie pudiera predecir sus movimientos, le planto un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, que lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros lejos de su posición, pero antes de que pudiera arremeter de nueva cuenta contra Inuyasha, frente a él se planto Kikyo con arco en mano lista para disparar._

—_señorita Kikyo, baje su arco por favor-Miroku se encontraba en medio de ambos—joven Koga le pido de favor que se marche, si quiere ver a la señorita Kagome, le sugiero que la busque rumbo al sur- _

—_hump, de acuerdo me marcho- el lobezno relajo su postura, pero seguía viendo de forma retadora al hanyou-pero ni creas que esta se va aquedar así bestia-_

—_Koga por favor, si te llegas a encontrar con Kagome dile que la extrañamos mucho- pidió la taijiya._

—_Claro que les diré- y sin más desapareció en su torbellino._

_==:::===::::=====::::=====:::=====::::::::======:::::::======:::::::======:::::::::::=======:::::::::======::_

—_Nuba ¿Dónde nos encontramos?-pregunto la pelinegra viendo que se encontraban en un bosque sombrío frente a dos árboles cruzados._

—_Mi señora y lord, sean bienvenidos a las tierras de las criaturas mágicas- Nuba camino hasta los arboles y cruzo desapareciendo de las miradas de los presentes, el primero en seguir los pasos de la fénix, fue el Taiyoukai, luego les siguió Kagome y Shippo._

_Frente a ellos apareció una ciudad bastante hermosa de un color blanco rodeada de árboles de Sakura con distintas tonalidades rosas, se veían criaturas ir y venir, algunas corriendo y otras tanto volando, pero cuando ellos comenzaron a caminar, las criaturas detuvieron sus acciones. Conforme iban avanzando las criaturas realizaba una inclinación hacia su persona, Kagome un poco confundida y curiosa por las acciones de las criaturas, se acerca a Nuba para preguntarle._

— _Nuba, ¿Por qué se están inclinando ante nosotros?-_

— _es porque al fin lo que profesaron los dioses se cumplirá-_

— _¿profesaron?-Nuba resoplo quedamente, el momento que tanto esperaban ya se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina y ella como guardiana tenía muchas explicaciones que dar._

—_la profecía dice: "dentro de 10 siglos el mal que aquí se ha sellado nuevamente surgirá, la reina y su pareja nuevamente se encontraran, para poder eliminar la amenaza juntos tendrán que luchar"-_

—_No entiendo-lo malo de las explicaciones, pensó Nuba, es que podían llegar a ser bastante largas._

_Si no pensara que rolar los ojos era algo estúpido, Sesshomaru lo habría hecho, pues para él, esa humana no podía llegar a ser más torpe de lo que ya era._

—_como le dije una vez muy pronto todas sus dudas serán resueltas-sin decir más siguieron caminando hasta llegar a dos grandes puertas de caoba con decorados en tonos dorados simulando las siluetas de dos fénix._

—_**En la llama nace y en ella se consume- **__dicho esto las puertas se abrieron permitiéndoles el paso, continuaron con su camino atravesando un vasto jardín lleno de flores de vistoso colores y bastantes extrañas, algunas de ellas con movimiento propio, se veían pequeñas luces flotar de aquí a allá, revoloteando de vez en cuando alrededor de ellos, siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un pequeño castillo de un color hueso, situado al lado de una enorme cascada de aguas cristalinas que desembocaba en un lago que pasaba por la parte de atrás de la ciudad._

—_Nuba ¿Cuándo veremos a Fayzuri?-_

— _no desespere joven Shippo, en este momento nos dirigimos hacia ella-se adentraron en el castillo, cruzando los pasillos adornados por una gran cantidad de cuadros con movimiento, en los cuales se podía ver distintos escenarios de batallas._

_Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la sala del trono, hay fueron recibidos por una pequeña centáurides(N/A: las centáurides son las hembras de los centauros, que son los que tienen a parte baja de un caballo y la de arriba de un hombre)._

— _bienvenidos sean- la pequeña doblo una de sus patas delanteras en señal de respeto- que alegría que la pudo encontrar guardiana- una enorme sonrisa se instalo en los labios de la pequeña que se dirigió a Kagome y a Sesshomaru- es un placer que al fin hayan vuelto mis señores-_

—_Azumi, prepara el portal para ir con Fayzuri-Nuba ordeno con voz fuerte pero sin llegar a sonar dura, no quería que la pequeña centauro acabara con sus planes._

— _De inmediato- Azumi rápidamente preparo el portal, dibujando en la pared lo que parecían ser unas alas con una estrella en el centro mientras Nuba se acerco a sus acompañantes._

—_Lord, mi señora-_

— _¿Qué sucede Nuba?- a pesar de seguir un poco shockeada sobre el hecho de encontrarse rodeada de seres que en su época no existían, pero bueno, si convivía con youkais y con hanyous, que mas daba que conviviera con criaturas místicas._

— _necesito que me den un poco de su sangre para que puedan pasar por el portal- _

—_De acuerdo-_

—_Mhp-_

_Levantando una de sus manos, Nuba apareció una pequeña daga de hoja delgada y de mango recto con incrustaciones de diamantes, tomo la mano de Kagome para hacer un corte largo en uno de sus dedos, realizado esto dejo que un poco de sangre callera en un pequeño cuenco, luego realizo el mismo acto con Sesshomaru y Rin._

— _Nuba ¿yo no podre acompañarlos?- pregunto Shippo al ver que él había sido el único al que Nuba no le realizo algún corte._

—_disculpe joven Shippo, pero por ahora el nivel de magia que se uso para el portal fue muy bajo así que solo podemos pasar nosotros- a la fénix le entro remordimiento al ver la carita triste que puso Shippo al saber que no podría acompañarlos- pero no se preocupe que no estará solo, Azumi estará con usted y estará a sus órdenes-_

_Mientras esto sucedía, Kagome se encontraba con su dedo en la boca tratando de parar la salida de aquel liquido rojo, Sesshomaru veía como la chica chupaba su dedo en un intento de detener el sangrado, así que por un impulso desconocido, se acerco a ella, tomo con su garra izquierda(N/A: se me paso decirles que en este fic Sesshomaru tiene sus dos brazos) la diminuta mano de Kagome, llevándose el dedo herido a su boca, el cual lamio como si de un dulce se tratara, Kagome se encontraba completamente sonrojada por las acciones del plateado, aunque no hizo el mas mínimo intento de apartarlo, un carraspeo fue lo que los devolvió a la realidad, así que dejando de lado sus acciones, se volvieron hacia Nuba, que ya se encontraba al lado del portal._

—_disculpen que los interrumpa pero el portal ya está listo- ya había terminado de verter la sangre del cuenco en el portal._

—_Bien- fue la seca respuesta del youkai que se acercaba ala fénix, siendo seguido por la chica futurista que iba con las mejillas sumamente coloreadas._

_Atravesaron el portal dejando tras de ellos a un Shippo un poco triste siendo acompañado por Azumi._

— _¿crees que demoren mucho Azumi?-_

— _no te preocupes Shippo muy pronto volverán, mientras los esperamos vamos a jugar- la centauro tomo de la mano al kitsune antes de salir galopando a toda velocidad por los pasillos del castillo._

_=====::::========:::::====:=:::::::=:===:=:=::==:=::=:==:::==::===::=:=:=:=:::::=======:::::::::=_

_Dentro de un campo de energía lleno de miasma, se encontraba Naraku observando a través del espejo de Kanna cada uno de los movimientos de sus enemigos, sonrió malicioso cuando descubrió que la miko futurista ya no viajaba con el hanyou Inuyasha y en el lugar de esta ahora viajaba Kikyo._

— _Retírate-la chica obedeció la orden saliendo de la habitación en la que se encontraba su creador, dejándolo completamente solo._

— _Ya casi es hora mi señora- Naraku sonrió al ver aquellos ojos tan rojizos como los suyos, brillar con gran malicia._

—_Bien, el momento de mi venganza se acerca- una fuerte carcajada se escucho por todo el palacio, siendo coreada por una pequeña risa proveniente del pelinegro- lo has hecho bien Naraku- la femenino depósito un beso en los labios del pelinegro, que rápidamente profundizo el beso, ambos dejaron a sus cuerpos llevarse por la pasión._

* * *

**espero les hay gustado y si me quieren matar favor de dejar un rw avisando para yo poder huir del pais xD**

**me despido no sin antes invitarles a leer mi otro fic "EN BUSCA DE VENGANZA" y a que visiten mi pagina de facebook me encuentran como Quetzaly-Taisho. hay estare subiendo imagenes de las criaturas que iran apareciendo en el fic.**

**besos y no se olviden de comer frutas y verduras xD**


	8. Faizury

Konichiwa! al fin les traigo la continuación! y esta vez no tarde tanto a comparación de otras veces :D!

Bueno, pasando a la historia...¡SE SUPONÍA QUE ESTE CAPITULO LO IBA A SUBIR EL DOMINGO! pero no, a mi computadora le dio por jugar a la muerta y a mi me dio un susto de muerte, por suerte ya revivió y me permitio traerles (por fin!) la continuación.

Les agradezco sus lindos reviews! son la mejor inspiración (junto a la música) que pueda tener.  
De ahora en adelante apareceran criaturas mitologicas y míticas, así que, al iniciar el capitulo les pondre de que se trata cada una :D.

Como una recomendación lean este capítulo escuchando "FAIRYTALE" Y "REDMOON" de Kalafina, fueron las canciones que me ayudaron a escribir este cap.

**Furias: son deidades femeninas que representan la venganza. Son 3: Alecto (castiga los delitos morales), Megera (el castigo de los pecados de infidelidad) y Tisífone [la vengadora de los delitos de sangre (asesinatos, suicidios...)]. Son representadas como mujeres, con alas membranosas, grandes colmillos y garras gigantescas, capaces de cortar el hueso como mantequilla (aunque aquí no serán tan** violentas).  
_DISCLAMIER: NI INUYASHA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI._

* * *

_**CAPITULO 8: FAYZURI, EL HADA DE POSIONES**_

_Después de atravesar el portal, frente ellos se mostró un paisaje de lo más extraño, pero a la vez hermoso. Nuba los guío a través de aquel lugar, lleno de flores con las más raras formas y colores. Siguieron por un camino de piedras hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín, en el cual podía apreciar en el centro una extraña fuente formada por tres niveles para la caída del agua, la base de la fuente se encontraba en el suelo mientras que los otros dos niveles se encontraban flotando, siendo detenidas solamente por pequeñas ramas con flores de cinco pétalos, de una tonalidad rosa pálido con las puntas moradas, el agua que fluía por la fuente cambiaba de color conforme caía por los niveles de la misma._

_ —Esperen aquí mis señores- de la espalda de Nuba salieron un par de alas de un hermoso tono plateado, alzo vuelo dejando solos a sus acompañantes._

—_Señor Sesshomaru- fue un débil susurro proveniente de Rin el que rompió el crudo silencio que se estaba formando, Kagome se acerco a la niña, a pesar de sentir sobre de ella la pesada mirada de Sesshomaru._

— _Al parecer la fiebre ha cedido un poco- _

—_Mujer, ¿Por qué ya no viajas con el mestizo?- no supo cuáles fueron las razones que lo incitaron en preguntar aquello, pero muy dentro de él sentía la necesidad de saber por qué dejo al hanyou._

—_No sabía que fueras curioso, Sesshomaru- la fría mirada de advertencia que le profeso, fue más que suficiente como para que recordara que en tan solo un segundo aquel demonio frente a ella, podría acabar con su vida y eso era algo que no tenía planeado-Nuba fue quien me pidió que me alejara de él, aunque creo que eso solo es un pretexto que use para poder alejarme-_

_Antes de que pudieran agregar algo mas, pequeñas luces comenzaron a rodearlos, volando junto a ellos, ocasionando que aquel suceso se les hiciera bastante conocido. _

_Las lucecitas comenzaron a pegárseles en el cuerpo, provocando pequeñas risas pertenecientes a Kagome, producidas por las cosquillas que le hacían, el demonio por otra parte seguía estoico como siempre._

— _¡Por fin han vuelto!-_

— _¡La profecía se cumplirá al fin!-_

— _¡Lady Nara por fin ha regresado!-_

— _¡Lord Kei que alegría verle de nuevo!- pequeñas voces se escuchaban por el lugar, al parecer provenientes de aquellas luces tan extrañas, una de las luces se acerco al rostro de Kagome, dejándole ver a una pequeñísima niña de largos cabellos rubios, ojos escarlatas, tez trigueña y un par de alas translucidas._

— _¡Pero si son hadas!-_

— _mhp, hasta hora te das cuenta miko-_

— _Discúlpeme lord "soy superior a todos" pero ten en cuenta de que solo soy una simple mortal que no posee sus habilidades de demonio- la respuesta sarcástica de la joven pelinegra logro enfurecer a Sesshomaru, ocasionando que este cerrara su mano izquierda sobre la delicada piel del cuello femenino, pareciendo que la estrangulase pero sin llegar a dejarla sin oxigeno._

—_Cuida tus palabras miko-se acerco al rostro femenino- muchos han muerto por cosas menores-aflojo aun más el agarre, hasta dejar que uno de sus largos dedos recorrieran aquella tersa piel-un solo movimiento y pondría fin a tu estúpida existencia-con un garra delineo el cuello, causando una fina cortada en este, sintiendo como la cálida sangre comenzaba a salir, Kagome a pesar de todo, no se movía y enfrentaba con desafío la mirada de Sesshomaru, quien se acerco al cuello de la pelinegra y lamio la sangre que se deslizaba a través de la blanca piel._

_Un respingo fue el que salió de la chica, al sentir la repentina acción del demonio blanco, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono rosado, aunque su mente le pedía que alejara al peliplata, su cuerpo no respondía…_

—"_¿Qué es esto que siento?... ¿por qué no puedo alejar a Sesshomaru?... algo dentro de mi me hace sentir que el que estemos así de juntos fuera algo normal…"- las agudas voces de las hadas fueron las que cortaron la línea de pensamientos que tenia Kagome._

— _¡Fayzuri-senpai! ¡Fayzuri-senpai!-_

— _¡la profecía se está cumpliendo! –_

_Una bola de fuego blanco apareció frente a ellos, ocasionando que Sesshomaru se alejara de Kagome y acercara un poco más hacia él a la pequeña que se encontraba en su brazo. Kagome por instinto cubrió con su pelo el corte de su cuello._

— _¡Nara-sama y Kei-sama al fin han vuelto!- "¿Nara-sama y Kei-sama? ¿De quién estarán hablando? Debo preguntarle a Nuba"._

—_tranquilos pequeños, asustaran a los invitados-la voz provenía de la bola de fuego, la cual iba tomando forma humana, dejando ver una chica alta, de tez trigueña, ojos de un tono miel, largo pelo plateado con puntas doradas, de buen cuerpo, en su espalda se observaban un par de alas translucidas, llevaba un vestido verde, de corte strapless y corto del frente mientras que por la parte de atrás llevaba una cola, sus pies eran cubiertos por unas valerinas verdes que se ataban hasta las rodillas—tenias razón Nuba, ya ha llegado el momento-la chica frente a ellos ladeo su cuerpo dejando ver a Nuba, quien aterrizaba a lado de esta._

—_mi señora, lord Sesshomaru, les presento a…- antes de terminar la presentación, Nuba fue interrumpida por la mano del hada._

—_Nuba deja que yo me presente-tras el asentimiento de la fénix, la plateada se volvió hacia Kagome y Sesshomaru—mi nombre es Fayzuri, el hada de las pociones-se inclino un poco en señal de respeto-es un placer conocerlos-_

— _el placer es nuestro, Fayzuri-sama—Kagome se iba a inclinar cuando el hada la detuvo._

— _mi señora, le ruego por favor que no se incline ante mí, no es necesario-_

— _Fayzuri, hemos venido a buscarte porque necesitamos de tu ayuda- el hada se volvió a Nuba con una mirada bastante seria._

— _Lo sé Nuba, lo sentí en cuanto llegaron-se acerco hasta el youkai-lord, me permite revisar a la niña-_

—_Mhp- el demonio le extendió a la pequeña, que aun seguía dormida._

_Fayzuri tomo a la castaña y se dirigió a las hadas que seguían rondando a su alrededor._

— _Pequeños traigan las flores del árbol de la vida- quedando enfrente a la fuente, con un solo movimiento de su mano, Fayzuri hizo cambiar el tamaño de la base de la misma, lentamente fue introduciendo el cuerpo de Rin en el agua, procurando que la cabeza quedara fuera de la misma._

_Las diminutas hadas rápidamente llegaron con las flores que les encargo su señora, las cuales tenían cuatro pétalos con forma de colmillos, eran blancas con manchas rojas. Se las entregaron a Fayzuri, quien con velocidad preparo una infusión a base de aquellas flores, agua de la fuente, un poco de su sangre y…_

—_Señora- el hada se dirigió a Kagome-necesito de su sangre y un poco de su poder-_

—_De acuerdo- acepto Kagome para luego seguir a Fayzuri hasta la fuente._

— _Muy bien, présteme su mano- la pelinegra extendió su mano, mientras la platinada sacaba de entre sus ropas una daga y hacia un corte por lo largo de la mano, dejo que un par de gotas cayeran en la infusión, vio a la pelinegra—introduzca su mano en la fuente-obedeciendo las instrucciones de la chica frente a ella, introdujo su mano al interior de la fuente._

_Sesshomaru, mantenía fija su mirada en la chica pelinegra, cuando vio el corte que le fue realizado y el aroma de la sangre inundo su olfato, rápidamente las imágenes de lo que le había hecho a la chica, retumbaron en su cabeza, haciéndolo inconsciente de que en ese momento llevaba a su boca, la garra con la cual había cortado a Kagome, lamiéndola lentamente, acción que no paso desapercibida por la fénix, que se encontraba al tanto de lo que había sucedido entre sus señores antes de que ellas arribaran al lugar._

—"_¿Qué rayos me sucede?... no es posible que me haya comportado de esa forma con la estúpida humana…este Sesshomaru nunca actúa por impulso…pero"-ya no lamia su garra sino que simplemente la veía con el entrecejo un poco arrugado._

—_Mi señor se encuentra bien-fue la voz de Nuba la que rompió con la línea de los pensamientos que en ese momento el joven Taiyoukai llevaba a cabo._

_Simplemente volteo a verla y sin decir palabra emprendió camino hacia la fuente en la que se encontraba el hada y la humana, junto a su pequeña protegida._

—_Repita después de mi- hablo Fayzuri al introducir su mano derecha al agua junto con la de Kagome, mientras que con la izquierda le entregaba el tazón a la pequeñas hadas que le rodeaban—a la señal le dan la infusión a la pequeña-un asentimiento por parte de sus diminutas compañeras fue más que suficiente._

—_**Arta via santa krishna karmita rie ilgi magida fidia-**__a penas comenzó a escuchar las palabras que pronunciaba Fayzuri, cuando sintió algo dentro de ella, algo que le decía que aquel lugar, que los seres que vio, que quien estaba a su lado, eran muy importantes para ella, y como si las conociera, su boca comenzó a moverse a la par de la albina—__**kanta via namari dista doche ta filda amira canta via namari dista doche ta filda amira di noche ita-**__ el aire soplo de forma fuerte, despeinando el cabello de los presentes, el agua de la fuente comenzó a brillar intensamente al igual que Kagome. _

_Por un momento el cabello pelinegro de Kagome creció, alargándose y tornándose de un tono azul cielo, sus ojos cambiaron de color a un verde esmeralda, ante esto la albina dio la orden a sus hadas, las cuales de inmediato le dieron de beber la infusión a la niña. Alrededor de la pequeña castaña el agua antes cristalina comenzaba a tornarse de un profundo color negro, señal de que el poderoso veneno salía de su cuerpo._

_:*:*:*.::**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:::**:::_

_Estaba más que furiosa, aquella estúpida niña (como ella le llamaba) aun no había despertado su alma ni sus poderes, y si ella no lo hacía, simplemente no podía llevar a cabo lo que había planeado, su oportunidad de realizar aquel ritual se veían realmente nulas._

—_tranquilízate de una buena vez-Naraku veía irritado como la chica frente a él daba vueltas a lo largo de aquella habitación del castillo en el cual se encontraban en esos momentos, solo se quejaba de él hecho de que Kagome aun no despertaba como Nara._

— _¡Es que no entiendes!-grito molesta la femenina- ¡se aproxima la fecha y aun esa inepta no ha despertado!- su rojizos ojos refulgían de rabia._

—_todo va de acuerdo al plan- el pelinegro mostro una sonrisa burlesca y arrogante- ¿Por qué mejor no te distraes un poco haciéndoles una visita a los queridos amigos de Kagome?-_

—_Tienes razón, lo mejor será que salga a divertirme un rato-sonrió con maldad y sus ojos refulgieron con ira y desprecio._

_Camino con elegancia hasta la puerta corrediza de la habitación, pero antes de tocarla, la voz de Naraku se escucho._

—_Kagura te acompañará- se encontraba sentado cerca de una ventana, por el cual miraba el desolado paisaje._

— _¿Kagura?-por un momento se escucho en su voz un toque de confusión-¿hablas de la traidora que esta parada tras esta puerta?- señalo el objeto mencionado. Un pequeño asentimiento fue lo que recibió en respuesta._

_Del otro lado de la puerta, Kagura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, a pesar de haber escondido su presencia, Naraku y aquella mujer se habían dado cuenta de que los espiaba ¿Cómo era eso posible? Tenía que marcharse de ese lugar de inmediato, pero antes de poder siquiera dar un paso, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a esa extraña mujer que últimamente acompañaba a Naraku._

—_Andando- le ordeno aquella mujer y ella simplemente se limito a fruncir el entrecejo-muévete si es que aun consideras tu vida-el desprecio en cada una de las palabras de aquella mujer era en verdad palpable. A pesar de sentirse molesta por la amenaza de la femenina frente a ella caminar, en verdad que valoraba su vida._

_Salieron de aquel castillo. Kagura tomo entre sus dedos una de las plumas que se encontraban en su cabeza. Una fuerte ráfaga soplo llevando consigo la pluma gigante de la controladora de los vientos junto con las dos femeninas._

_:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:_

_Hacía días que se habían encontrado con el joven lobezno. Y aun no tenían noticia alguna sobre el paradero de Kagome y eso entristecía en grandes cantidades a la mayoría del grupo._

_Pronto enormes nubes de miasma oscurecieron el azul del cielo. Adoptaron posiciones de batalla listos para enfrentarse en cualquier momento contra alguna de las trampas que Naraku les realizaba._

_Docenas de insectos venenosos surcaron los aires y junto a ellos apareció la pluma de Kagura._

—_No esperaba mejor recibimiento de su parte-desde la pluma de la controladora salto la figura de una persona, la cual aterrizo con gracia frente a los chicos—encantada de conocerlos- la burla era más que notoria en la voz del personaje._

— _¿Quién rayos eres?-grito Inuyasha al señalar con colmillo de Acero a la mujer de largos cabellos rojos, color que igualmente presentaban sus ojos, de piel nívea, rasgos finos, alta y de buena figura, llevaba puesto un ahori negro el cual terminaba en unas mangas bastante anchas, las cuales eran bordadas por rosas rojas, un hakama corto del mismo tono negro que el ahori y unas botas largas de combate._

— _Yo soy una vieja conocida de su querida Kagome- sonrió con superioridad al ver como los ojos de los presentes se abrían en toda su capacidad._

— _¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?- inquirió el medio demonio._

—_Ninguna estupidez, les informo que su querida amiga muy pronto conocerá su fin- un fuerte ráfaga de viento arremetió contra de ella, quien con suma facilidad la esquivo como si se tratase de una simple brisa—valla ¿así que tienes ganas de jugar un rato? Pues juguemos- los ojos rojizos brillaron y con una mano formo una línea de fuego, de la cual saco una katana de hoja gruesa y larga, de corte recto y de un brillante color verde._

_Con arma en mano desapareció de la vista de los presentes. Cautelosos no bajaron la guardia en ningún momento. Esperando el momento en que volviera a aparecer. Lo cual no tardo tiempo, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se encontraba frente Inuyasha, quien por suerte había logrado detener la estocada que la pelirroja le proporcionaba._

_El Hiraikotsu de Sango, voló en dirección de la femenina, pero fue evitado fácilmente por esta._

— _veamos qué tal se defienden de mis criaturas- con un suave movimiento de su mano en el suelo aparecieron tres mujeres con alas membranosas, grandes colmillos y garras gigantescas._

—_Sango ¿tienes idea de que son esas criaturas?- pregunto el monje Miroku viendo el horrendo aspecto de los tres seres._

— _no su excelencia, jamás me había he encontrado con ese tipo de criaturas-_

— _Pero miren que tenemos aquí, queridas hermanas-hablo la que estaba en medio de las tres—Al parecer vamos a poder divertirnos un rato queridas Alecto y Megera-_

— _Tienes razón querida Tisífone- concordó la que respondía al nombre de Megera- yo me divertiré con el monje- una horrible mueca surco su boca- tiene demasiados pecados, será divertido jugar con él- _

—_muy bien entonces yo me divertiré con la miko-señalo la que respondía al nombre de Alecto._

— _excelente, yo jugaré con la exterminadora- indico la ultima de aquellos seres._

— _¿Qué rayos son ustedes?-Inuyasha estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia._

— _tenle más respeto a las furias* hibrido- las tres criaturas se prepararon para pelear contra sus ya designados oponentes._

_La cruda batalla se libro, Inuyasha quería ayudar a sus amigos, pero la pelirroja se lo impedía, el albino tenía que reconocer que era una buena guerrera, pues por más que intentaba, no lograba hacerle ni un solo rasguño. En cambio él. Ya se encontraba bastante cansado y lastimado. Volteo a ver a sus amigos. Se encontraban en las mismas condiciones. Volteo a ver a Kikyo. A pesar de estar cansada, su rostro seguía impávido. Sintió como su pecho era atravesado por aquella espada. Grave error, fue el que cometió. Al distraerse, pues esto fue aprovechado por el enemigo._

—"_No le mates, aun no es tiempo"- la voz de Naraku resonó en la cabeza de la chica pelirroja._

—"_de acuerdo"- movió la mano y las criaturas que peleaban contra los chicos y la espada que portaba desaparecieron—al parecer ya están muy cansados, así ya no es divertido el juego-con un salto se coloco de nuevo sobre la pluma de Kagura, quien hasta ese momento seguía sin entrometerse en aquella pelea._

— _Nos veremos muy pronto- la imagen de la pluma de Kagura desapareció entre miasma e insectos venenosos._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**espero les haya gustado y si me quieren matar favor de dejar un rw avisando para yo poder huir del pais xD**

**me despido no sin antes invitarles a leer mi otro fic "EN BUSCA DE VENGANZA" y a que visiten mi pagina de facebook me encuentran como Quetzaly-Taisho. hay estare subiendo imagenes de las criaturas que iran apareciendo en el fic. Por cierto si quieren conocer como es Nuba, en mi página hay encontran un dibujo de ella :D.**

**besos y no se olviden de comer frutas y verduras xD**


End file.
